Break My Bones
by IncredibleMeatza420
Summary: Vulpes falls in love with one of the slaves, Sennia. Their love is difficult at times but they manage. The war is taking its toll on the Legion and Vulpes must go through extremes to keep Sennia safe. He must keep his promise to Sennia that he will free her.
1. Chapter 1

She's beautiful. Her hair like black silk. Eyes like coal that will cleanse the wasteland with purifying holy fire. Her skin like sand in a storm, scratching the profligate flesh away to reveal the life of a true soldier. Her body is a temple. I shouldn't even look at it, but I can't tear my eyes away. At this very moment, I would rather be flogged than take my eyes of this lovely creature.

By the Gods, I must have her!

She goes by the name Sennia, but I would have given her a more suiting name such as Venus. The goddess of divine beauty.

"Vulpes, keep your tongue in your mouth. You drool like Lupa when you see that slave." Lucius groaned, minor distaste in the word "slave."

"I was just making sure she didn't do anything out of line. I don't like disorder."

"You're not fooling anyone this time, we all know how you feel about that... woman."

"Her name... it's not 'woman'. It's 'Sennia'." I spit out.

It's true, I was smitten. This woman doesn't even know me but I have this disturbing infatuation with her. She must think I'm some dissolute filth for staring at her the way I do.

I've never felt this way about anyone. I never thought I'd feel it for a slave of all people. They're broken, weak. They don't have any integrity, always crying. It gets very annoying when you try to just show them what to do and they jump like they're going to run. Hopefully they would be smarter than that.

Usually, I only bedded women for information. Women could be so chatty if just the slightest bit of attention is shown towards them. What kind of woman is that, who's confidence and pride is practically a broken plate on the floor.

Sennia was not that at all. She was different from the other slaves. She held her head up, she never cried for mercy, and she never let the Legion break her. What is she?

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want, she's a slave. She should be glad she even has a name."

I couldn't deny that she was luckier than most slaves. Usually, only the most useful slaves got a name from the Legion. I wonder what her name was before she was a slave. And why she even got a name.

I left the tent in hopes of being able to talk to her. Anything to make her notice me. I could fight in the arena, I never lose and she'd see me kill someone. Isn't that the best way to a woman's heart? I just need some faceless legionary that's eager to impress Caesar.

That's it. I'll fight in the arena in the next fight. Hopefully, it would be soon.

_I must get her attention._


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot out. It was hot all the time, but today was unusually so. Clothes sticking to skin, dry heaving weather.

I could see Sennia in the kitchen. Lucius was speaking to her. For reasons I have yet to understand, the sight infuriated me to no end.

Lucius would never touch a slave. He believed they were for working, not bedding.

Sennia nodded at whatever Lucius was saying and turned back to the stoves. Lucius waltzed over towards me with a sly grin.

"What on earth are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. You'll see."

Clearly, he had no interest in telling me what he was discussing with Sennia. I should have learned by now that Lucius was never one to tell his business. I was a spy, but I wasn't rude. I wasn't about to manipulate someone I cared for.

Lucius entered Caesar's tent. I would follow if I didn't have important matters to discuss. I followed the trail to the arena where I would speak to Otho.

"Ave."

"Ave. What do you wish to discuss?"

"I would like to fight in the next match."

He seemed to perk up at that. "Really? It's in three days if you really do wish to fight."

"Yes, thank you. Vale."

"Vale."

As I turned to retreat to the tent, I noticed Sennia walking my way.

_Mars, what are you doing?_

"Hello, are you Vulpes Inculta?"

I panicked. My mouth was dry and my throat was closing. I coughed to relive it but that just led to more coughing.

She stared, wide-eyed and mouth open.

_Just great. She finally acknowledges my existence and I'm a coughing mess. I can't even talk to her._

"Are you okay? Do you need me to help?"

I shook my head violently. How long can one cough?

"Are you sure? You're turning red."

"What the hell have you done to him, slave?" Otho grabbed her by the arm, yanking and twisting.

"I didn't do anything! I swear."

"You swear to what? What do you swear to?"

"I swear to God!" Her arm was an angry red. He was going to bruise her.

He twisted her arm behind her. "Your God is dead. Bow down to Mars."

My coughing had subsided and was quickly replaced with blind rage. I leaped at him, throwing him to the ground. My blade was out in a matter of seconds and at his throat, ready to do what it must.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her. Do you fucking hear me?"

Otho displayed a series of emotions. Shock, anger, and best of all, fear.

"I said 'Do you **fucking** hear me?'"

Sennia was frozen in place. Of course she didn't know what to do. What could she do? She can't intervene and she can't run away. That would most likely end up with her being tormented later.

Otho nodded. And I tucked my knife away.

I stood up and straightened my tunic.

"If any of you want to treat her like he has, step up now!"

I looked out towards a see of shocked faces, Legion and slave alike.

"That's what I thought."

Sennia appeared as if she would cry in that very moment. She cradled her twisted wrist.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"Because you did nothing wrong and he needs to learn that just because you're a slave, doesn't mean you can be wrongly accused. I believe in justice. Some call it revenge. Sorry for having a massive coughing episode. I don't know what got into me."

"Oh, right. I was supposed to give you this." She walked over to a package on the ground.

"I dropped it when he grabbed me. That man from earlier said you would like it. He said it was always your favorite thing to eat. I made it as close to the original recipe as possible with what we had."

I opened it to find a bowl of beef stew with fresh vegetables. It smelled divine. It was a little messy, but what can you expect when it was dropped.

"My, thank you. It looks delicious."

"It was my pleasure. I should probably go, I need to do something with my wrist."

"Wait. Before you go, when do you think I could see you again?" It was cliché but I had to know.

She looked at me in surprise. "You actually want to see me again? I'm just a slave here."

"Yes, but you don't act like it. That's what separates you from everyone else here. You aren't broken."

She looked as if she didn't know what to say to that. "Uh, well, I guess I can see you tonight. I work the kitchen so you can just come see me during meals or whenever."

"Will do. Vale."

"Aleh."

"We'll work on that." I laughed.

"We can do that tonight." She said giggling. She walked back to the kitchen and I felt a cold feeling in my stomach. She had to leave but I would give anything to just be with her.

_What the hell has come over me? I've fallen for a siren._


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that dinner was going to be years away. Years before I could talk to her. Hear her beautiful voice. Years before I could look into those eyes, black as the finest ink in the world.

She was a goddess amongst peasants. I dare not walk the same dirt as she. She's a slave, but to me, she's so much more. I worship her. A woman so enchanting that I may never discover where her body ends and her soul begins.

_She may be a siren, but her music is the loveliest sound of all._

But, I dare ask myself, will my affections ever be returned?

I would never force myself on her. Many in the Legion have taken unwilling wives. She would never love me if I was inclined to do the same.

It seems the darker the world around me gets, the faster my heart beats. It beats only for her.

I sat at the end of the table and waited patiently for my muse.

She was making herself busy with meals. I find myself looking her up and down, admiring from a distance. I wonder if she enjoys cooking. And if she enjoys making meals for so many people every day.

I was too caught up in taking in the sights to realize Lucius sit next to me. I turned my attention to him, albeit hesitantly.

"I swear to Mars, you probably wouldn't even notice if the Fort was overrun with profligates dressed as brahmin. She's got you in the palm of her hand."

"I would hope she never let me go."

He rolled his eyes. "You sounds like a teenager with their first girlfriend.''

"If you don't mind, once she done and comes to sit, I would rather you leave. You tend to talk an abundance of rubbish."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it," he scoffed.

"She's coming. I'll see you later. Ave."

'Ave, lovebird."

I kicked him in the shin right before Sennia took her seat. He winced and groaned in pain as he limped away.

"What was that about?"

"He's being an ass."

"Oh, well, I brought you a plate. I hope you like it."

She watched me intensely as I took a bite.

"In all honesty," I paused for effect. She stared with hurt and confusion.

"It's one of the best things I've ever eaten."

She brightened. "You really mean it?"

"I want you to know right now, Sennia, that would never lie to you."

She gave me a questioning look but didn't press further.

I ate the rest in a matter of minutes as we shared simple chatter.

"All right, all right. I have a joke. What is red and gold and brown all over?"

I sat quietly, wondering what it could be. After about twenty seconds of silence, I came up empty.

"I really have no idea."

She leaned in closer to my ear. "Otho," she whispered.

I was thinking about her body heat so close to mine. I didn't even hear the punchline. I laughed anyway to please her.

"Now you try."

This was a new experience. I never had to come up with a joke before. I thought for a moment before speaking.

I opened my mouth to talk as Lucius leaned over my shoulder from behind.

"Did he ever tell you about the time he ate bad gum drops and shit half way up the wall of the bathroom?"

Sennia threw her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She failed miserably.

My face was hot red and I felt like I was on fire.

"And that was just last month. Hey Vulpes, is your ass okay now?"

Sennia was practically falling out of her chair. The whole table was staring in distaste at the sound of a slave actually laughing.

"I will speak with you later." I spit out through gritted teeth.

"All right, but don't kick again. That's a nasty habit."

He walked away practically giddy. I turned back to Sennia.

"I'm so terribly sorry for that. I told you he was an ass."

"I like him, he's funny."

She said she liked him. **Him. **What does she mean by that?

"I'll forget he even said that. For now. Anyway, weren't you suppose to help me with my Latin?"

"Oh, yes. We should start off with greetings and goodbyes."

It took a few tries but she got it eventually.

"It's getting late. I think I should go. I'm not supposed to be here at this time."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Vale."

I smiled with pride. "Vale."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning air was cool and refreshing. It didn't hurt to breath like it would in several hours.

I decided that it was no longer necessary to fight in the arena and Otho would most likely spit in my face if I asked.

I had a mission today. A very important one. I was to go to Nipton today.

My orders were "leave an example." Ideas swam around in my head for hours on the trip with several new recruits. This was a sort of basic training for them. Hopefully, they will learn well from this.

The trip was rather uneventful, save for a few geckos. The sun was lowering over the mountains as we reached the town entrance. The entirety of the "town" was nothing but filth. Whores and drug dealers was all the wretched place had.

Men and women alike were frozen in fear as we marched our way to the town entrance. I ordered the newer recruits to gather the men in the town hall. The women were rounded up in the center of the town by the older Praetorian.

I opened the door to the town hall and stood at the podium up front.

"I see we have all gathered here today to celebrate a remarkable event. Not a wedding, I'm afraid, but a lottery. You will each be given a slip with a number. We shall pull two cards. The first card will be let go to do as he wishes. The second card will be spared. But not with punishment."

The men were huddled together. A sea of angry, confused, and horrified faces. This is the best idea I've come with as of yet.

The recruits passed out cards and each man took it without hesitation. They must be imbeciles if they believe the odds are in their favor.

"Are we all ready?"

Silence.

"Alright. Let's begin." I made a point to be agonizingly slow with pulling the winning card.

"14. You are the winner."

An obnoxious cheering and whooping came from the front. A man with glasses, brown hair, and no discretion or manners. The men surrounding him looked at him with something more than pure envy and hatred.

"If you'll settle down, I would like to call the second winner." I chastised.

"The second winner is," I paused to pull the card from the bag, "3."

A man towards the back looked down at his card, immediately looking back up in shock.

"If you know would come up here to present your cards."

The man from the front hopped up. He was practically hysterical. The second man walked up slowly, ticket in hand. I took them to verify them as the winners.

"Alright. Recruits, you know what to do from here. You two can come with me."

I led the two out front with the rest.

"He may go. He is free to do as he pleases. This man will be let go, but he must be punished first. You may take care of that. I have to deal with the Mayor."

I turned back to see the said man appear in his window and quickly disappear. He was a coward. Hiding while his town is scourged.

I lumbered back into the town hall and trudged up the stairs. I kicked in the doors in as I went down the hall. It came to the last room and I walked slower to savor the moment. My footsteps were heavier, louder, slower.

I could hear him bumping around in the room. I stopped in front of the door and paused for a moment. I would not let a moment like this go to waste.

I kicked the door, the rotting wood shattering in a cloud of splinters and dust. The man coward in the corner. He was clutching a half empty bottle of whisky.

I grabbed him by the hair, twisting and getting a better hold on it. I pulled him out of the room and down the stairs as he screamed in pain. A sound almost as lovely as the sound of Sennia's laughter.

He pushed the door open and met with a sight of men on crosses and women bound and in line.I shoved the Mayor down the steps. A pile of tires lay near the steps.

A recruit was splashing gasoline on the bottom layer, lit a match, and set the tires on fire. I grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him into the fire. He screamed and squirmed on the tires. He tried to get up but I met him halfway with my boot to his chest.

I turned at the sound of a gasp. A woman in the center of town was gawking at the crosses. She was new. I hadn't seen her before.

She hesitantly walked up to me.

"Hello, I see you have seen what we've done. You've seen justice."

She covered her nose at the smell of burning flesh. She nodded.

"What have you done to these innocent people?"

I scoffed at the idea of these dissolute being innocent. "They are hardly that. They kill, rape, and destroy their bodies with chems and alcohol. No one hear has honor. As their loved ones were being dragged away, they didn't even put a fight for them. Does that sound like they were _innocent_?"

She looked around and at the men above us. "It seems like they deserved it then when you put it like that."

"I see you understand my line of work. I bring justice and hope to these whores. They will soon know a life free of influence of false realities supplied by drugs."

She nodded to show she was listening.

"If you want something to do this evening, why don't you go tell people what you've witnessed today."

"Yes, sir." She turned on her heels and ran off.

_Two messengers for twice the story coverage._


	5. Chapter 5

The march home was longer than necessary due to the women. We dropped them off at Cottonwood Cove and took the boat to the Fort.

The mission was successful, but it was too long. The recruits should be ashamed to have worked at a pace Mars would punish for.

The boat swayed through the river. Some recruits were currently spilling their stomachs over the side. They were weak. This is what the Legion is turning into: Vomiting, squishy toddlers. They will never strike fear into the population.

It seemed as if the boat ride would never end. As if I'd never see Sennia again. Hear her laugh. Touch her.

I soon found myself thinking of her more than in a friendly manner. It was shameful, I know it, but she was too beautiful. I had to fight back the thoughts in order to keep my arousal at bay. I couldn't be seen with an erection on a boat full of men. That would only start supporting dissolute suspicions about sexuality in the Legion.

The boat docked at the Fort and as I stepped off, something didn't seem right. Something was off. I must report back to Caesar before investigating.

As I walked up the hill and into the main gate, I could hear crying. It was a women, that much was obvious. I followed the crying and I saw a form huddled in the corner of a tent. I bent down to get on their level.

"Please, just stay away from me. I can't take it anymore. It hurts."

I stopped short. My breath caught in my throat. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton. It was Sennia. Something had definitely happened to her.

"Sennia? It's me. Look at me. What happened to you?"

She looked up with tears in her black eyes. She had a bruise on her cheek from something hitting her.

"Otho," she stated rather flatly. "He... did things while you were away."

My hands clenched in rage. He broke her. She was different. He took that away from her like it was his right. I laid my hand on hers. She wrapped her other around me and I pulled her closer. She crawled into my lap like a child. I stroked her hair for what felt like years. I didn't mind it at all.

"I'll take care of it."

She looked up at me. I pushed my goggles up to look at her. I kissed her on the forehead and she laid her head on my shoulder.

I would kill any man who hurt her. Otho wouldn't be hard. He meant nothing to me. It wasn't long until I could hear her lightly snoring. She was so beautiful. Even when she was sleeping.

I had to report back to Caesar, but for the moment, even he could wait.

An hour had passed and Sennia showed no signs of waking up soon. I carried her to my tent while no one was looking and put her on my cot. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead again. I turned to leave as I heard her stir in the blankets.

"Vulpes?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

I thought it was obvious what my feelings were towards her. I stood near the opening of the tent and looked her in the eyes.

"At the risk of sounding like a hopeless romantic, I love you." I left before she could say anything. I had to get the hell out of there. I walked to Caesar's tent quickly. I was already very late.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into some trouble. I shall inform you that the mission went according to plan. A message will definitely be sent."

"I heard it went well. What kind of trouble? Everyone else from the mission seems to have gotten here just fine and on time." He looked at me accusingly.

"It was more of a trouble here."

"Well, don't leave me in the dark."

"It's... Otho. It appears I will have to take care of him."

"What has he done?"

"Treason. I overheard him talking on the radio in the station to NCR."

"What the hell did he tell them?"

"He's too ignorant to know that he told them things they already knew. He told them about the Howitzer and the Khans."

He looked away for a second and looked back, "Take him out."

"As you wish," I smiled.

"You always were a bastard, you know?"

"So I've been told. Ave, true to Mars."

"Ave."

I didn't even try to sneak. I wanted this to be as public as possible. I stopped right in front of the arena. Otho looked at me nervously.

"Legionaries, mark my words! Gather around and witness justice!"

I grabbed my blade and wrenched it in his stomach. He screamed in agony.

"'What has he done to deserve this?' you might ask. Otho, please elaborate. What _have_ you done to deserve this?"

He didn't speak up. I pulled the knife across his stomach causing him to scream more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Could you try that again?"

"It wasn't rape if she... she fucking liked it."

I twisted the knife and jerked it upwards.

"Wrong answer."

He wasn't going to live much longer and the fun will be over.

"I raped her. I fucking raped her!"

"I know. Say it louder. Hurry up. You're dying."

"I raped her!"

I kicked him behind the knee. He dropped to the ground and I pressed my knee to his back.

"Open the gate. Get some rope. Hurry."

I dragged him down the hill and to an empty cross.

A recruit handed me rope and helped me hold him up as another recruit tied his wrist and ankles to the wood. I stepped down to admire my work. It was missing a special something. I yanked my knife out again and pressed it to his face, carving into his flesh.

"Thank you, gentlemen."

They were genuinely horrified of me. Good.

I wiped my knife off on my tunic and headed back to my tent. I found Sennia still in my bed. She had fallen back to sleep. I would never in a million years dare to disturb the rest of a goddess. I would just sleep on the floor.

As I was slowly falling asleep, I heard Sennia whisper to me "I love you, too, Vulpes."

I smiled and shut my eyes once more.

"That's nice to hear."

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." She was giggling out of embarrassment.

I was quiet for a brief moment. "I'm glad I wasn't."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is going to be from Sennia's point of view. Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I read them during class and they make me really happy.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling something I hadn't in years. I felt loved. I was loved by the man sleeping on the floor so I, a slave, could be comfortable. A man truly horrifying by everyone but me. He has only shown me kindness and compassion in a world of hatred and anger.<p>

I sat up in the cot and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned and looked over my shoulder to see Vulpes huddled near the flap of the tent. He must have been cold; I could see the goosebumps from here. I stood up and stretched out. I grabbed the blanket and pillow and pulled it over him and gently lifted his head to place the pillow under him.

"I have to go." I whispered in case he could hear me.

He reached out and held my wrist.

"Please stay with me." He looked so sad, I couldn't just leave him like this.

"... Alright."

He lifted the blankets and I crawled under, settling into his side. He turned over and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled my closer and buried his face into my hair. I must smell awful, slaves rarely bathe. He didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I? That's the last thing I want to do after what happened."

"I'll be fine. It's a soft touch. And you're not hitting me."

"You never have to worry with anyone again. I made quite sure of it."

I pondered the statement. I couldn't wrap my head around Vulpes doing something so awful that it would deflect every other advance.

"What did you do to Otho, I've been really wondering."

"Well, I could tell you some of it, but you'd have to see it to really** believe** it."

"Show me. I want to know if what he got was what he deserved."

"Are you doubting my abilities? I assure you that he's gotten what he had coming. I'll show you."

We got up and left the tent. I followed him down the hill to the crosses. The bloodstain near the arena didn't go unnoticed. We stopped at a fresh cross and I stared in what must have been a mix of anger, fear, and appreciation.

The man was gutted and turning inside out. Crows were pecking at him and his armor was torn. What stood out the most was the word "rapist" carved into his face.

I threw my hand over my mouth. Vulpes looked over in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I- I love you."

"I was worried I would scare you off. Did he suffer enough? Did I not do good enough?" His brow was furrowed in confusion. He really believed I wasn't pleased.

I pulled him towards me by the collar of his tunic. I kissed him with as much heat as the Mojave sun. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"You did good."

"I live for your approval."

* * *

><p>I didn't leave his side through out the day if I could help it. People stared at me in contempt and fear. <em>Good. <em>They should fear me as much as I hate them.

While Vulpes was talking to Caesar, I was in the kitchen with Siri. I was making more beef stew for him.

"I don't think you understand how lucky you are, Sennia." Siri said with what may have been envy.

"I do. Believe me, I know that slaves aren't shit to people here. Vulpes is different."

"That's what I mean. Do you know how many slaves would literally kill for a man like Vulpes to protect them from life? Do you know what they would do if they had the opportunity to be looked at in fear instead of lust?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about being lucky?"

"Absolutely not. I just want to know you aren't taking Vulpes for granted."

I glared at her. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"That's what everyone thinks you're doing. It's just the nature of people."

"I don't have to prove my love for him to anyone. Especially not people who talk shit to my face."

"Are you ladies gonna fight? Otho can't say dick to women anymore so you might be able to fight in the arena." Lucius was sitting at the table, he'd been quiet up until now.

"No, but I won't hesitate to fight for Vulpes's honor."

Siri eyed me from the oven. "Do you have a problem with me? Because I was just trying to make sure you knew what you were doing."

"I know exactly what the fuck I'm doing, Siri. It's not your business anyway. So stay the fuck out of it!"

Lucius imitated a cat hissing and swiping his hand at Cursor Lucullus who, in turned, meowed and swiped back.

Vulpes entered the kitchen and stared at the two at the table mid-mock cat fight.

"Is everything alright? I heard there was a conflict."

"It's fine." I turned back to the stove to pour his bowl and placed it on the table with a loud _clack._

"Is that for me?"

"Yes. It is." I sat down in the chair with my head in my hands.

He rested his hand on my forearm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just want to leave. I want to go home." I whispered.

"Why would you want to go back to the Wasteland?"

I smiled sadly. "I meant your tent."

"You really consider that home?" He was asking it out of surprise, not out of mockery.

I looked up from my hands, "Of course I do."

"I guess I'll have to get another cot."

"... Or a bigger one." I whispered.

Lucius laughed and Vulpes raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go home." He grabbed his bowl from the table.

I stood up from the chair. He offered his elbow like an old-fashioned gentlemen.

"You treat me like I'm human." The words were more for Siri's ears then Vulpes. I smiled to reassure him I wasn't mad at him.

"Don't stay up too late, kids." Lucius called out. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue at him.

We walked home and sat on the ground near the cot. He had a radio, so I listened to Mr. New Vegas while we were eating the stew.

"What had you so worked up over at the kitchen?"

I paused to swallow a spoonful of broth. "Everyone thinks I'm using you as a means of protection. You don't think that, do you?" Tears were threatening to spill over.

"Of course not, Sennia. You love me and that's quite literally the most important thing to me. People make assumptions all the time. They can just shove spears up their asses."

I put my bowl down to crawl in his lap again. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head like yesterday. He reached at his neck to pull something over his head. He placed whatever it was in my hand. I opened it to see a necklace made of twine and dried clay. The clay had a print of a beach with a strange animal on it.

"What is it?" I traced my fingers over the indention that made the animal.

"It's my Mark. My tribe. We lived on Antelope Island. The animal is an antelope. They looked like deer with long, slim, black horns. The beach is the Salt Lake. I want you to have it."

"What does it mean to give me your Mark?"

"It's the most formal way in the Legion to show love."

"Oh. Thank you. It means a lot. Do you think you could tell me about your tribe?"

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to know that my readers understand that I update very regularly. I won't update as much on school days. I would also like to note that some people want the chapters to be longer. Break My Bones was actually never meant to be an actual ongoing story. It was originally a poem. That's why the first chapter is so different from the rest. I then noticed that I liked it and people wanted to read more so I wrote a little more. I have been trying to make the chapters a little longer for a while but the length of the chapter depends on the topic of the chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter that three people have asked for since this morning. I want you guys to know true angst at the end of this chapter. :^)

* * *

><p>I woke up with Sennia's hair threatening to suffocate me. I turned my head to gasp for air, failing to do so due to the impossible amount of hair that entered my mouth. I started coughing and choking violently.<p>

Sennie shot up with a fright. "What's happening? Are you okay? Do I need to get help?"

"Your fucking hair was trying to_ kill_ me!"

She was trying to hold in a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"Go ahead. I know you want to laugh."

"You don't want to hear it. You're angry."

I held her face in my hand and kissed her. "I always want to hear your laugh. Even if you're trying to kill me in your sleep." I smiled.

She giggled. "There, are you happy?"

"I'm with you."

"Cheesy."

I laid back down and she rested her head on my chest. I pulled the blanket over her shoulder. She wrapped her leg around mine as I threw an arm over her.

"I feel like sleeping in. Do slaves get to do that?" She laughed lightly, but there was no real joy behind it.

"I'm sorry that you're in this situation. I've been trying to think of ways to get you out of here."

She looked up at me with curiosity.

"Hopefully, after this power struggle is over with the Hoover Dam, we can go to Flagstaff. You'll be a free woman."

She perked up at that. "You mean I won't be a slave forever? I thought I was going to just die a slave."

I didn't know how to respond to that thought. Many slaves die as slaves. I could hopefully prevent that. If I was a respectable man, I could protect her from suffering.

"Are you happy here?"

"I'm not very thrilled to be a slave but people leave me alone now. I guess you could say I'm happy. You're here. I love you, Vulpes."

"I love you, too. I want to promise you that I'll make sure you're free by the end of this year but I don't know if I can."

"I know. I've accepted the fact that I am a slave. Trust me, it's easier when you don't reject it."

"Doesn't that mean that you've let the Legion get to you?" I was concerned for her. She didn't seem the same. I would hope to Mars that Otho could come back so I could kill him again.

"Acceptance isn't surrender. It just means I'm not looking to get killed."

A man was calling out for me outside of the tent. It didn't sound familiar.

"Excuse me, love. This sounds important. I'll be back as soon as possible."

I stood up and rushed out the tent after giving her a kiss. I met with a man in ill-fitting Legion armor.

"We have a mission for you. You need to deliver The Mark of Caesar to the Courier."

"Who is the Courier and why does he need the Mark?"

"The Courier is the woman we met with in Nipton. The one with the Pipboy. She will be granted safe entry to Cottonwood Cove and the Fort. We have predicted that she will be on the Strip in three days. You will be the one to give it to her."

"I shall leave within the hour. Tell Caesar that I shall get the Mark in several minutes."

"Ave." The man nodded.

"Ave."

I walked back into the tent. Sennia looked up with sad eyes. She was scared to be left again. Caesar wouldn't allow me to bring her with me. It was too dangerous anyway. I shall ask Lucius to keep an eye on her. Hopefully, I left a strong enough message with the last man to touch her.

"I'm sorry, love. I need to leave soon. I shall be back in a few days. I'll ask Lucius to look after you. I should have left a good message but ,unfortunately, people are very stupid."

"I want to come with you." She looked so pitiful.

"I would bring you but there's very dangerous people out there. And Caesar would assume I was allowing you to escape."

She looked down as if she was ashamed for asking. "I understand."

I sat down next to her. "I'll miss your stew."

"I'll miss you."

"I know, love."

"Remember Flagstaff. We have a part of a plan. A future. A life."

She looked like she wanted to say something important.

"What is it?"

She looked at her lap."Are we going anywhere with this?"

"Like, what, the relationship?"

She looked back up to meet my frantic look. "Well, yeah."

_How the fuck am I supposed to answer this?_

"Vulpes!" Lucius was calling me.

I must have taken too long to answer her surprise question.

"Just go." Sennia turned on her side, away from me.

I turned around and poked my head out.

"Caesar wants you."

"I'll be right there." I looked back at Sennia, still facing away. I walked out.

"Oh thank Mars for your timing."

"What happened?"

"She asked if we were going anywhere with the relationship."

Lucius whistled. "What are you gonna do? You can't just leave her angry before you leave for a few days."

"I don't know but I actually needed to talk to you about her. I need you to look out for her. She's scared after what happened during the Nipton trip. I can understand why but I thought I handled the problem pretty fairly."

"I'll look after her but that doesn't solve the your situation. What do you want to do? You drooled over her for weeks. The trick to keeping a girl is treat her like you're still trying to get her."

"I guess I could settle down with her after a while but it's moving fast. She has very nice traits. She's an excellent cook. And she's so selfless. I really do love her, don't get me wrong. It's just that I still need to focus on the war. I can't do that and still focus on a successful family. After the war, I'd love to."

"Now why the hell are you able to tell me this, but not her?"

"I see what you've done."

Lucius looked smug as he opened the flap to Caesar's tent. Caesar was sitting at his throne with his mark dangling from his hand.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting."

"I'm having some hurdles to jump with the love."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you call someone 'love'. What kind of hurdles?"

"She's upset because I didn't know what to say when she was asking about a family. I can't leave with her mad."

"That sounds like a pretty big hurdle. I pray that Mars guides you to your decision soon. Back to business. You've already heard the details of the delivery. Here's the Mark. Don't let her leave without it."

"Yes sir. I must get back and tell Sennia of my thoughts."

"Have fun. Ave."

"Ave."

I rushed to the tent. Sennia was still under the blanket. Her shoulders shaking indicated she was crying. _Just great, I made her cry._

"Sennia. I need you to hear this."

She didn't turn to look at me. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I love you very much. I want to have a family with you. I just want it at the right moment. I want to go to Flagstaff after the war is over. You'll be safe there. What do you think?"

"I think you're just saying what I want to hear."

"Sennia, what can I do for you to believe me? If you have children now, do you know what they'll do? They'll take the kids and you won't have access to proper healthcare."

"I want to be happy. I want** you** to be happy... Just go on your mission. I'll still fucking be here when you get back."

"Love, I want a family with you, what more do you want from me?"

She finally turned to look at me over her shoulder. I wish she hadn't because she gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"Just go."

"You know what? Fine. Since you so badly want me gone. Bye!"

"Bye, asshole!"

I stomped out of the tent and into the small crowd of Legionaries. Lucius was in the front.

"She just kicked you out of your own tent."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Hunt for Sorries

I sat on the boat to Cottonwood Cove with Lucullus. He shifted around every once in a while. Maybe he was nervous.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like I have chickenpox."

"What happened between you two? It sounded pretty angry."

"She's pissed off at me for no reason. She thinks I was just telling her what she wanted to hear."

"You guys were doing so well though. Do you ever see how she looks at you?"

"No, she always looks away."

"She gets this look in her eyes like she's going to lose you in a matter of minutes."

I thought about her all the time, but never once did I think she thought of me like I do her. "She really does?"

"Of course. She's crazy for you. I think you should get her something to make it up for her."

"What do you suggest?"

"Flowers wilt. Candy doesn't last long and it typically makes women think you believe that you're over-reacting. I would say something she could wear. Maybe in her hair."

I sat dumbfounded. I never had to think about gifts. They were meaningless. Material objects hold no emotion. Then again, I gave her my Mark. I gave her my history.

"What about a dress?"

"I don't know. You risk getting a size too small, which makes women believe that they're either fat, or that you want them to lose weight." Lucullus looked out into the water, "you also risk getting a size too big, which always results in the idea that you think she's fat."

"Why are women so fucking hard to please?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one with the maybe fiance."

"Maybe, just maybe, I can find a wedding dress that can be adjusted. That could solve two problems: she won't be mad anymore, and she'll believe my intentions."

"Why don't you just get her a ring? They aren't hard to find and you could just get a bunch of different sizes. Slip each one on and find one that fits while she's asleep and leave it on for her to wake up to."

"I might just get her a whole damn jewelry box."

"Don't do that, you'll belittle the ring. Maybe get her the ring and a necklace."

"That doesn't seem hard. I could manage. I don't know what her taste in style is like though. I'll just have to find out. I still want to get her that dress."

"Why find one if you plan to move to Flagstaff with her. Just have one made for her. They have plenty of tailors."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I see the lights to the cove. We'll be there shortly."

We stepped off of the raft and I set off to find the Courier. I stopped for the night in Novac. I had changed out of my armor because I wasn't a fucking idiot. I rented a room from a man named Cliff and when I awoke in the morning, I felt cold. Sennia was not by my side. Her hair wasn't in my mouth. She was at home, angry with me.

I got dressed in my leather armor and left without looking back. I passed several abandoned houses before I reminded myself to look for a ring.

I opened the ancient door to a small shack. It was a modest house. I rummaged through the drawers and came up short. I looked around for any safes hidden but there was still nothing. A skeleton lay on a bed. I looked at the fingers and found a small, rusted ring.

I held it in my hand. I would have to find a way to remove the grime. The blanket didn't do much for old world dirt.

I pocketed the ring and checked the other houses only to find a small necklace with no hook and a broken watch.

I had to remind myself that these people were common peasants. They didn't have much to begin with.

I made it to Freeside by the time the sun was setting. I checked old abandoned buildings and came out with several rings and earrings and one functioning necklace. Maybe someone on the Strip could clean jewelry. If anywhere could, it would be the Ultra- Luxe.

I stayed the night in the Atomic Wrangler, waking up again with no Sennia. My stomach ached for her presence. My hands clenched the sheets to forget about her. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I missed her so much.

I got dressed in my suit and put my hat on before leaving the room. I walked out of the piss pool of a bar and down the street to present the robots guarding the gate with my false passport. The Strip had major security issues that would be dealt with when the Legion wins the war.

My first stop was the Ultra- Luxe to clean the jewelry. I entered through the door and walked to the back where Marjorie would be waiting.

"Hello, welcome to the Ultra- Luxe. I hope it has surpassed all your expectations." She was so insufferably snide. I can't even imagine how she'd react to seeing a slave.

"It has. I would like to ask a favor. You see, my love is quite angry with me. I would like to get her jewelry cleaned. Of course, I would pay handsomely."

"The Ultra- Luxe does not provide such services to the public. No matter how much money you offer." She said with visible disgust.

"Why not, my money is good and I thought this would exceed expectations. It's nothing but lights and costumes on tacky pre- war objects and children who want nothing more than to satisfy their selfish thirst for making others envious when really, you're just going to die like the rest of us and no amount of what you consider 'luxury' will change that. Now, again, will you please clean my love's jewelry."

She stood with large eyes and a mouth wide open. She was hit by reality.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch bugs flying around in your kitchens. No amount of chemicals can get rid of the sins on your plates. Humans really are filthy. Why would someone think to eat one."

She was seething by now. I'd definitely struck a nerve.

"Keep that information to yourself... and we'll have a deal."

"Deal? What happened to having to be apart of your childish club just to get some jewelry cleaned?"

"We have a changed in plans. I'll clean the jewelry if you be quiet. It'll be done in half an hour."

"Here you go, I'll be back when they're cleaned." I put the jewelry on the counter and she pulled them towards her with shaky hands.

"Ave."

"Goodb... Oh my god."

I walked out before she could retort. I felt accomplished while I exited the casino and walked deeper into the Strip.

A familiar woman was exiting the Tops casino, covered in blood. I ran over to her.

"Are you the Courier?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was sent by Caesar to give you his Mark."

"What does this mean?"

"It will grant you safe passage to Cottonwood Cove and then to Fortification Hill. He would like to speak to you formally on his behalf."

She took the Mark out of my hand. "Alright. I'll go. Tell him I'll be there next week."

"Ave."

"Goodbye."

Having completing my objective put an extra spring in my step. I walked back to the Ultra- Luxe in time to find Marjorie with the pile of jewelry already cleaned.

"What happened to 'half an hour'?"

"Are you complaining that we exceeded expectations?" She replied through a tight smile.

"Nope. I'm not surprised to be given exaggerations and be met with a disappointment yet again. These are still dirty."

"It's as clean as I could get it. You try, asshole."

"What language from someone as 'pristine' as yourself."

"Just leave, or I'll report you to the authorities Legion spy."

I leaned on the counter to get closer to her face. "Do you really believe that's a good idea? _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _I expected better. But then again, I always do."

I turned around with the jewelry while she was too busy fuming over being put in her place. I left the casino and the Strip behind me as I started my trip home. To Sennia.

The jewelry jingled in my pocket. I was so lonely and tired. I wasn't stopping for the night. I had to kept going. I walked for a full day and a half before I made it to Cottonwood Cove. I sat on the raft exhausted.

"You made it back quicker than I thought you could. Did you walk back the whole way." Lucullus always showed concern over everyone.

"Yes, now please let me rest."

"Did you at least find a ring?"

I jingled the heavy pocket to answer for me.

"Nice."

I closed my eyes and as soon as I closed them, I opened them to see the Fort. Time went by too fast and I was so tired. It was late so Sennia should be home.

I walked up the hill and to the gate. My legs ached from exhaustion but I was so close to home. I saw the tent and walked faster. I opened the flap.

"I'm home, love."

"Come see. You look tired." She was bed.

I kicked off my shoes and shed my armor. She lifted the blanket and I crawled under. I rested my head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I missed you. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. Oh Mars, I've missed you so much." I nestled into her bosom.

"Goodnight. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

A shout out to some of my readers in Canada and China. You guys have been here from the beginning. I notice all these people in all these different countries and I feel really good because I'm learning that even in countries like Iceland, Malaysia, Singapore, and my reader in the Dominican Republic have something culturally in common with Americans and Canadians. We're a bunch of nerds. I would really like to talk to you guys.

Also, this chapter will have **implied** sex. I still want to keep it rated T. If you want dirty stuff, read Savior of the Wastes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Sennia's Embrace<p>

I awoke to the sound of light snoring and small arms wrapped around me. My face was warm from her body heat. It was comforting in the chill of the late November morning. The blankets were wrapped around her like Persephone, and I, Hades.

I looked up to see her head laying gently on the pillow, her hair a messy halo around her face. It seemed that my movement woke her and she lifted her head, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." She rubbed her face.

"You look amazing when you first wake up."

"That the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"But it's true. Your hair is messy, your cheeks like roses. Skin like dying lakelurk."

"Eat my ass, love."

"Only for you... love." I pulled her face to mine.

"Ass. Let's go to the kitchen." She stood up to stretch.

"In a bit." I yanked her down into my lap. She dropped with a yelp.

"Well, hello there."

"I've really missed you, love. The Mojave is really lonely sometimes."

She pressed her forehead to mine and whispered "but not right now."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a mix of fruits and nuts with bacon. The Legion has always tried to maintain healthy meals for the soldiers. There was no such thing as a "vegetarian" in the Legion.<p>

Sennia sat across from me with her plate. She kept adjusting her sitting position.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurt."

I sat in silence as I tried to figure out what could have happened. Everything led right back to the fact that I had hurt her. I had physically harmed the beautiful woman sitting across the table picking at her diced pears. I, Hades, have harmed Persephone. I felt sick to my stomach. I pushed my plate away.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." I stood up and left the kitchen. I walked too fast for her to catch up. I kept turning to lose her. I don't fucking deserve to see her. I kept walking until I could walk no more. I was on the shore. I sat in the warm sand. I sat back and rolled on my side.

_I hurt her. I hurt Sennia. I hurt my love._

I had spent weeks trying to get her to notice me and when I finally have her, we fight, I leave her without saying "goodbye", and I fucking hurt her in the most intimate thing two people can ever do. I treated her like dirt.

"I don't deserve her."

I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it. I needed to throw something. Anything. Is that the kind of behavior Sennia needs in her life? The wind picked up and blew a large portion of the sand into my face. I closed my eyes in the gritty attack but only half succeeded.

"Fuck me." I scratched at my eyes and crawled to the water. I splashed water in my face but it was no good.

"Do you need any help?" Sennia was behind me.

"Stay away. I treat you like..."

"A slave?"

I looked up at her with grains of sand in my burning eyes. "You know I don't think of you like that."

"You don't treat me like the other women here, but I got your attention." She knelt down on the sand. "Lay down, I'll help you."

"Why help me? I hurt you, I yell at you, I didn't even say "bye" that night. What do you see in me?"

"I see the largest pile of shit in the world on this island. I see nothing else, no food, no clothes, no water. There is a big sign on top of the shit. I spend all day climbing it. I have no fucking idea what's up there. I finally get to the top and realize the largest shit in the world is mine."

"Are you going anywhere with this because it's a little insul..." She poured water in my eyes.

"Just wait. The largest shit in the world is mine. What the hell am I supposed to do with it? It's a big pile of shit. I start to sink in the pile and freak out. No one is around to save me. I'm getting shoulder deep in the shit. Surely, I shall die. I'm starting to suffocate. Only my hand is showing out of the pile. Suddenly, I can feel a rope."

She pulled out my Mark from her robes.

"I am rising. I can breathe again. I can move my arms. I can shake off some shit. I can pull my legs out. You're standing in front of me with the Mark in both of our hands. You pull me to you and kiss me. You completely ignore the fact that I am covered in shit. You still love me when I am covered in it. You love me no matter what. That is what I see in you, Vulpes. A man who will love me to the end of time."

"That was an interesting, yet disgusting, way to put it."

"What did you take from that speech?"

"That you were in a world of shit that would consume you and I pulled you out at the last second."

"And?"

"I love you with a passionate fire of Hades that will cleanse the wastes and your isle of shit." I pulled her into a kiss. "And I will love you always."

"Exactly. Get up. You're getting sand in your hair."

I looked up into her black eyes. I smiled at her gently "Marry me."

She stared at me in surprise. "Really?"

"Is that a yes? If so, it would have to be after the war. It's much safer for you." I pulled out one of the rings in my pocket. I held it in front of her and the light hit it with a shine as brilliant as the sun.

"Vulpes," she threw her hand over her mouth. "yes. I will."

She must have thought I was still just using pretty words.

"Let's go for a swim."

"I don't know how."

"You really think I'll put you in danger?"

"Well, no. Are you going to teach me?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now, just floating is nice." We waded through the water, her hand in mine.

"How do I float?"

"Lie on your back, I've got you. Just trust me." I held my arms out under her to keep her level.

"Alright. Am I doing it?" Her eyes were darting around frantically.

"Keep calm. Breath steady. Just relax. That's all there is to it. Just lay back, relax, and keep breathing at a steady rate."

Her breathing slowed as she started to bob in the water.

"Where are your hands? Vulpes, you lied to me!" She started to sink and kicking wildly. I grabbed her before she could sink.

"I let go a while ago. That was all you. If you don't relax or concentrate too hard, you'll sink."

"I could have drowned, you asshole."

I gave her a ridiculous stare. "Really? You think I would just let you sink?"

"Well, no. But I was still scared."

"Do you want to try again?"

"Fuck yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual. I have school and family to pay attention to. I won't stop writing if some people think that. The longest I may go without an update may be 3 days max. I don't expect it to get that bad. I have also been trying to take more time to write the chapters so they can be longer and more in depth. I felt like I was sort of shitting out chapters at an alarming rate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: To Trust Profiligates<p>

The sun seemed especially hot out today. The hounds barked at Antony. The air tasted like sawdust.

Lucius and I stood at Caesar's sides awaiting the Courier. She was expected today. Aurelius of Phoenix had sent a message of the Courier's arrival at Cottonwood Cove.

Caesar shifted around in his seat impatiently. The Courier should have already been here.

The man in the ridiculous checkered suit knelt to the left. He seemed very anxious to meet with the Courier. When we found him, he smelled of liquor and sex. He was stupid enough to think that we wouldn't realize he wasn't Legion with that greasy hair and the cigarette. He would be an awful spy.

A stomp was heard from outside the tent. That must be the Courier, no one in the Legion would behave so childishly. One of the dogs growled as she walked through the the first "room" of the tent surrounded with Legionaries. You can never be too safe.

She stopped a safe distance in front of Caesar. At least she wasn't an imbecile. Only an idiot would get close enough to practically sit in his lap.

"Vale, Caesar."

"Vale. Are you enjoying your trip to the Fort?"

"I noticed a lack of women that weren't slaves. One of them told me to say 'hi' to him. She said her name was 'Sienna' or something like that." She pointed towards me.

He sighed at Sennia's foolishness. "It's Sennia."

Caesar looked sidelong in my direction. I knew he didn't like her. Said that she distracts me too much.

"Oh, sorry I guess. Anyway, why am I here?"

"You're here because you're the women who crawled out of her grave to scour the wastes, all to get revenge for the man who shot you. It's called ambition. I see a fire in your eyes that can be guide by the Bull."

I drifted off into my own thoughts after that. I could already tell she was rude and had no respect for for those around her.

Instead, I thought of Sennia. I wondered what would be or lunch. What would be for dinner? I liked her stew but she kept making it every night. Maybe I could convince her to cook something else. I thought about a few days ago on the sandbar. I had hurt her, yet she still loves me. I proposed to her and she said yes. I wonder sometimes if she felt pressured into it. She wanted an answer about what would happen with the relationship but I don't think she expected one.

The Courier shuffled over to the man on his knees to yell at him. She really was childish._ What the hell did Caesar see in her?_

"May I be excused?"

"You may."

"Thank you."

I made my way to the kitchen to find Sennia nowhere in sight. She may be at the tent.

I opened the tent flap to find her half dressed. She yelped as I turned around, flustered by the sight of her bare chest.

"Where are your **clothes**?"

"Oh, it's just you. You could have just said so. My clothes got dirty from some grease in the kitchen."

I turned back to her reluctantly, then relaxed enough to wrap my arms around her from behind. I kissed her neck. She leaned into it and gasped as I ran my hands across her chest and torso. I needed her more than ever.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any extra shirts I could borrow?"<p>

"I have a tunic, but I advise you to wear your robes around your waist. The tunics tend to come short on people with legs as long as yours." I slid my finger from her knee up to her thigh.

"It didn't hurt this time if you were wondering."

"I wasn't and I have just realized that I should have. I'm sorry."

"I just said it didn't hurt. Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"You are my love. Persephone. Venus. Juno. Every goddess out here. And I hurt you. I should pay for my crimes, yet you only love me in return."

"You think that highly of me?"

"I always have."

"Why?"

"Your beauty is paralleled to nothing. You carved Mt. Olympus. Your womb brought forth the universe. And you've given me everything. I am unworthy. We shall all perish in revenge for enslaving a goddess."

"Oh, gosh. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Good or bad? Too cheesy?"

"Good cheesy."

I rolled over to wrapped her in my arms. She nuzzled into my neck.

"When do you think the war will be over?"

"I can't know for sure, but I estimate it around a few months from now."

"That's forever, isn't it?"

"For now, it is forever. When the time comes, it will feel like only yesterday we were laying here naked in this shitty tent."

"Don't you have to be with Caesar right now?"

I shot up. _How could I have forgotten?_

"You should probably hurry. He'll get pissed if he isn't already." She tossed my clothes toward me and I got dressed hastily.

"I'll be back in time for lunch. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I ran out of the tent with my boots half tied. I swung the main tent flap open and collected myself before I stood at Caesar's side again.

"You were gone long."

"Restroom emergency."

"It must have been a pretty big emergency if you had to go nude. Your tunic is on backwards."

I looked down to see it was indeed on backwards.

"I would have thought better of you to ditch orders to go fuck a slave, and then lie to my face about it."

"I had to tell her something. One thing led to another and I am here. It won't happen again."

"It better not. You're my most useful Frumentarii. That slave is a distraction in a time of war. I should have you both crucified for this. I need you too much so I should just have you punished and her crucified."

"I shall take my punishment but I beg of you not to harm her. Hurting her will work against you. I am to marry her and how do you suppose I will work in grief?"

"You make a valid point but I'll tell you only once: you are walking on very thin ice, Vulpes."

"I understand. I shall take my punishment."

"You can expect a flogging at noon tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Lucius looked at me with a mix of pity and shame.

I stood my ground next to Caesar's throne. The ground shook wildly. Being in this area, earthquakes were common, but not in this degree. The poles of the tent began to sway and bend. It stopped in a matter of seconds.

"That should be the Courier." Caesar grumbled.

"I don't know what you see in her. She's rude and fickle. Not trustworthy."

"Vulpes, if I were you, I wouldn't be spewing shit about being 'trustworthy.'"

"Sorry, sir."

The Courier practically bounced into the tent and up to Caesar.

"I did it."

"I can only assume that the earthquake was from the destruction of whatever is down there?"

Her eyes shifted from him to me. "Yep."

"You're lying." I muttered.

"No I'm not. You can check for yourself."

"Do you take me for a drooling profligate?" I spat out.

"Uh, no?"

"Vulpes, that's enough. We'll have to see later. Courier, if we find out that you have, indeed, lied to the Bull, you _will_ get the horns. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I need to get back to the Strip. Can I have the Chip?"

"You have done your part. You may have the Chip when you leave."

She turned and looked too relieved to get away. Lucius gave Caesar a questioning look.

"I know she was lying."

"Why didn't you have us execute her?"

"I want her to think she has a chance to get away. Trust me, we will get her back, just when she isn't expecting it."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is in Sennia's point of view and get ready for the fucking roller coaster of a chapter.

* * *

><p>The air was chilly around me. Vulpes radiated enough heat for us not to even need the blanket. I shifted my legs so they wouldn't go numb. Vulpes groaned and pulled me closer.<p>

"Good morning, what's the agenda today?"

"Caesar has something planned for us. I really don't think it will be good." He nuzzled into my hair. "He was going to have you crucified but I convinced him that would be very unwise."

I was going to be killed for having sex. "What would have happened to you?"

"He said I was too important to kill so he would just have me punished." He started to run his finger up and down my arm.

"Oh."

"He isn't going to though, he said he wouldn't. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I flipped over to face him. He lifted my head to kiss my forehead.

"What's he going to do to me?"

"I don't really know." He looked at me with sad eyes. "He said we'd both be punished. I don't want to think about what he'll come up with. He's a sick man."

Lucius tapped on the canvas of the tent. "Uh, Caesar wants to see you two."

Vulpes looked at me sympathetically. We stood up and Lucius stepped outside.

"We won't die, but we won't get off easy." He got dressed.

"I can't wait." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, are you two ready for your punishment?" Caesar asked smugly.<p>

There was a large peg in the center of the arena and rope. I didn't want to know what was going to happen. Vulpes would probably be beaten and and I would most likely have to deal with young recruits. Maybe I could close my eyes and forget where I am.

"Yes sir." Vulpes muttered. We were standing in the center of the arena near the peg.

"First things first, what is your offense?"

"Sexual relations while on duty during an important event where I must stay in my place."

"Second, punishments. Woman, go to the peg. Lucius, get the rope."

I stumbled over to the peg in the ground. Lucius walked to me hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry that this is happening." Lucius whispered to me.

He tied my wrists to the pole.

"Her back, bare it."

Lucius gave me an apologetic look before he grabbed the back of my robes and pulled them down to my waist.

"Now, Vulpes. Time for your punishment."

"Yes sir."

Lucius reluctantly handed Vulpes a strip of leather attached to a stick.

"Your punishment is to flog your mistress." Caesar said bluntly.

Vulpes looked at the whip in his hand with wide eyes and then at me. "I can't... can't do it. I won't"

"Are you denying orders, Vulpes?"

He grasped the whip firmly at his side. "Yes. I am."

"I thought better of you than to blatantly go against orders right in my face." Caesar seemed rather happy he was rejecting his duties. "Looks like you don't have a damn choice. Do it or you kill her."

"Mars is watching your actions, Caesar."

"And he shall deal with you when the time comes. Whip her. Now."

Vulpes glared at him and stepped closer to me. He held the whip up with a shaky hand. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see his face.

"Just do it. Get it over with." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, love." He raised the whip over his head and brought it down.

I screamed in pain. I could feel blood streaming down my skin.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" He brought it down again and I screamed out.

Tears were streaming down his face now as he was screaming out apologies and bringing the whip down over and over again. A small pool of blood was forming at my knees.

Caesar held up his hand. "Stop! You're done here."

Vulpes dropped the whip and fell to the ground in a shivering heap. Lucius untied me from the peg and helped me up.

"You should go see Siri for some healing powder. I'll see that he's okay."

"Alright, make sure he's fine before he comes to see me."

"That's going to be a real challenge. You should hurry."

I turned around quickly and stumbled to the kitchen.

"I heard what happened." Siri muttered from the table.

"I need some healing powder."

"Fine. You can have a pouch."

"Can you at least help me put it on?"

"Giving you free healing powder is as nice as I will be to some ungrateful bitch."

"Fuck you, I'll get someone else to do it. I don't need you."

"Then I guess I can just keep my powder." Siri crossed her arms.

"Jesus fuck, is there any time you aren't a complete cunt?"

"Yeah, when I was fucking Vulpes before your washed up ass came along."

"I don't need to take your jealous bullshit right now. I'm bleeding out." I grabbed the pouch of healing powder and took off. She didn't protest much.

Lucius was crouched near Vulpes on the ground. I stooped down to look at him better. His face was in his hands and his knees were to his chest. He was gently rocking.

"Vulpes?"

His hands shot away from his face and he looked up with steel blue eyes full of shame.

"I need your help with this healing powder." I rested my hand on his shoulder to be reassuring.

"I only hurt you. I'm incapable of helping you at all."

"I need you, Vulpes. Please don't do this."

He sat up from the ground to look at me. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"We've had this discussion before."

"I should probably leave you two alone." Lucius stood up and walked away awkwardly.

I looked back to Vulpes who was drawing circles in the dirt. "Let's go back to the tent. I really need you to help me with the cuts."

"The cuts from the whip I held!"

"We can talk about this later. Are you saying you aren't going to help me?"

"No. I just want to know why you want my help." He stood up. He held his hand out and I took it. I didn't let go as I led him back to the tent.

I lied down on my stomach as he mixed the powder in a bowl of water and started to smear it on my back.

"I love you, Vulpes."

"I don't know why." He dipped a rag in another bowl of water and rubbed the blood and dirt away from the cuts. "I love you, too."

"I know you didn't want to do it and I don't think any less of you for doing it. He would have made you kill me if you didn't do it." I paused to think if there was anything I forgot to say. "I'm not mad at you for it."

"You should be. I'm going to get you killed. You should hate me." He continued to smear the cream on my cuts.

"I don't though. Do you still like me?"

He stopped. "Of course I do. Are you insane?"

"Nope. Just checking."


	12. Chapter 12

I've been trying to work on improving the quality of the chapters like they were in the beginning. I will be going at my own pace from now on and not the pace my readers want. I love my readers and I enjoy reading the reviews. I just get stressed over trying to write a chapter a day and I have barely worked on my other stories. I also have a new story n the making. I might post it when I feel like I can without being rushed.

* * *

><p>She laid on her back for the majority of the night. The healing powder didn't seem to be working or her. I fear that she will succumb to infection if she doesn't receive proper health care soon. She was running a fever all night.<p>

"My back hurts so much."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I pushed her hair off her damp forehead.

"No. It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I need something besides that damn powder. I wouldn't be surprised if that bitch poisoned it."

"I'll go get you some water and fresh rags." I stood up and gave her one last glance before leaving the tent.

I speed walked to the kitchen where I could get more powder or something a little more potent. Siri came into sight at her table.

"Hey there, handsome. Tired of that whiny bitch finally?"

"Shut your whore mouth. Where's the stronger healing powder?" I wasn't about to let her talk shit to my face.

"What makes you think I'd give you anything for her?" She spat out the final word with true venom.

"Because you forget you're a washed up, envious slut."

She pulled back in shock from my words.

"Fine. Take the damn powder." She threw the pouches at me.

I caught them and walked to the sink for a cup of water. I grabbed three clean-ish rags and headed back to the tent.

"Hey, I have some more stuff." I dunked a rag in the cup and placed it on her forehead.

"Thank you, Vulpes. Did she give you any trouble?"

"Yes, but I shut her down before she could say anything else." I wet a rag and worked on removing the dried paste from her back.

"What did she say?" Her brow was drawn in curiosity.

"Asked if I was finally tired of you." I had finished wiping the paste from yesterday and mixed the pouches in the water to make a brown sludge.

She was quiet for a time. She shifted uncomfortably. Either from being on her stomach all night or from Siri, I'm not sure.

"I told her that she forgot she was a washed up, envious slut. Don't worry, I shut her up."

"You aren't tired of me, are you?"

I gently rubbed the sludge onto her deep cuts. "Of course I am. Why else would I ask you to marry me? I'm absolutely bored of you."

"Vulpes, I'm being serious." She looked over her shoulder to glare at me.

"I'd kill myself before that happened. I would like my last thought to be of you." I dipped the rag in the sludge again and proceeded with her back.

"Oh. You'd rather die than spend your whole life with me." She smirked. I was still trying to figure out if she was truly joking.

"I'd rather die than not love you." She wanted serious so why start joking?

"Well, that's not a very happy thought. But it's acceptable."

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"What do you mean?" She knew what I was talking about.

"You've been acting strange recently. You keep asking things like if I still love you or am I finding you tiresome. Why would you think such things?"

"I don't know. Every guy I've been with was a sack of shit and either cheated on me or thought it would be cool to try to get rid of me. I guess I just expected it."

"So you think I'm a sack of shit?" I placed the cup down after finishing seeing to her cuts.

"I never said that. I was just sort of used to getting treated like a shirt. Something you like at first but grow out of and give away."

"I'd never do something like that. You're back is done. You can sit up now."

She lifted herself off the ground and sat to face me. "My neck was hurting from looking over my shoulder. Anyway, I guess I'm just a typical 'no self esteem' girl."

"Why not? You're the most beautiful girl I've seen. And that's saying something because I have seen some really breathtaking women."

That didn't seem to help. In fact, it did the exact opposite. She threw her hands over her face and sobbed into her palms. "Oh my god, Vulpes! You're such an asshole. Why would you say that?"

I froze like a gecko in the line of fire. What had I done wrong? I was just trying to reassure her that she's beautiful.

I had no idea how to handle the situation at hand. I tried to lift her face to me since that usually helped but she only shook me off and pointed at the tent flap. I took the hint and left. I had no idea where to go while she was wallowing in self hatred so I just went to find Lucius. He was in the kitchen at the table.

"Hey, how's her back?"

"I think she has an infection. I'm making sure to replace the powder but I need something stronger for her cuts. They don't seem to be healing."

"I don't know what you can give her that's allowed in the Legion. How's your head though? Is it still all fucky?" He twirled his finger around his head.

"I'm fine, you dick. I don't know what I'll do about her though. She asked if I was getting tired of her."

"That's a minefield, friend. How'd you handle it?"

"I told her how I felt and she said she just has low self esteem or something."

"And?"

"I told her she was the most beautiful girl I've seen and how that's really saying something. I've seen a lot of beautiful women. I don't know what I did wrong."

Lucius stared at me as if waiting for me to come to some realization to what I did to make her cry. I didn't do anything.

"You seriously believe you didn't do anything to upset her?"

"No. She started to cry and kicked me out again. I didn't even do anything. She's hysterical!"

"No, you're just a dumbass when it comes to talking to a woman with a fragile mind."

"Just tell me what I did wrong."

"You said you've seen a lot of beautiful women, right?"

"Yes, but I said she was the most beautiful."

"But adding that you have seen a lot of beautiful women will place that little seed of doubt. She's going to assume you will get tempted and cheat on her if you see another beautiful woman. Her confidence seems like it's very sensitive and adding that just obliterated it."

"I'd be stupid to cheat her. She's amazing and beautiful. I told her I'd rather kill myself than not love her."

"Now why the hell do you come to me when you guys get into a fight and you say something stupid to her and tell me something to fix. You should be telling her these things. You always tell me the shit you shouldn't be wasting on me. It's like you're physically incapable of telling her the nicest shit ever."

"I don't know." I slammed my head on the table. My hair pooled around me to shield me from the world. "I'm so stupid."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bucketlist

The tent smelled of roots and mud as I opened the tent flap meagerly to find Sennia curled up on the floor. Her head was rested gently in her hands, her maimed back facing me.

"Sennia?" I whispered.

"Please, I can't handle it right now. Just go away," came her choked reply.

"Sennia, I need you to know something before I leave you alone."

She sat still and silent awaiting me to finish. I knelt down next to her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Sennia, I have never met anyone quite like you. I have never known what it was like to be loved until I _did_ meet you. I love you with all the light of the sun Mars provides everyday, just for you. I never really know what to say when I'm around you." I sighed, "You still give me butterflies in my stomach every time you say my name. When you feel upset, I get all twisted and it feels like there's barbed wire in my chest."

She turned to look at me with sadness oozing from her black eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is when you get upset, I get upset. And then I try to make you feel better and say something completely and utterly stupid. I thought I was giving the highest compliment when I was comparing you to those other women. Then I realized that I never should have compared you to them at all. They don't stand a chance to you. They aren't even holding a candle to you. Those women mean nothing to me and can't compare to you even when you've just woken up with your hair in my mouth again and you have that funny look you get like you've smelled something horrid."

She giggled lightly but seemed to cringe at the noise. She pushed her oily hair out of her face, only for it to fall back limply.

"I need to wash my hair." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'll figure something out." I assured her.

I turned to leave again when I felt her tug at my wrist.

"Please don't leave me again. I'm sorry I yelled earlier." Her eyes latched onto mine with such an intensity that I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"It's okay. I'm the dumbass who can't stop saying things that only escalate the situation." I sat down and she crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, mindful of her injuries.

"What kind of person do you think I was before the Legion?" Sennia asked looking up at me.

"That's a very peculiar question. I can only assume you were quite the black widow. Who can resist your charms?" I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm being serious." She was muffled by my tunic.

"I believe you weren't much different from when you first came here. You held your head up, you didn't let the situation get to you, and you took everything with such grace that I had to remember to breath when I first say you."

I could feel her smile into my chest. "Really?"

"Really. Lucius made fun of me for weeks about my infatuation with you."

"How long did it take for you finally talk to me?"

"Would the time I choked on my own damn spit be considered 'talking'? If so, I would say around four weeks. I sort of just admired from a distance and I just now realize how creepy that sounds."

"Just a little. I guess I did the same. There was just something about you. I think it was your eyes that really got me. Every once in a while, I could catch you staring at me long enough to get a good look at them baby blues." She laughed lightly while batting her eyelashes and I wrapped her closer.

She was silent again for several minutes. "What will happen if I get pregnant?"

"I am uncertain. Hopefully, it would be after the war so they wouldn't just take it from you. I assure you they wouldn't take a child away from a freed slave. That's just monstrous."

"Vulpes, taking a child away from anyone is monstrous." She looked at me pointedly.

"Depends on who the person is that you are taking the child away from. For all you know, that person could be a child molester. Maybe they plan on murdering the child. You don't know who they are."

"And you're forcing the children into slavery or into an army for them to die in or enslave other children." She had grown tenser in my arms.

"I understand that we have conflicted views on such things so I believe it would be the best if we just drop the subject. So when do you think you could take a bath?"

She had gotten so stiff that it hurt to hold her in my lap. I glanced down to see her visibly pissed. I'm not a complete idiot. I knew why she was upset this time but I would not have such conflict in the tent while we were just getting over another argument.

"Let's go find somewhere you can bathe in peace." I lifted her up and froze when she winced. I sat her down and she climbed onto my back.

The air outside the tent was hot and sticky yet again. I walked down the path to the gates and out to the shore where I had proposed just two weeks ago. She climbed down and she stood up gingerly.

"I'll help you with your back. I'll watch for anyone stupid enough to try and look." I reassured her.

She waded into the water until she was waist deep and the dried crust of the healing powder quickly turned back into a thick, gooey paste. She shivered at the feel of it on her skin. I waded in after her and cupped water in my hand and slowly poured it over her cuts.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

"I told you that it wasn't all your fault. I could have said no and neither of us would be in this situation."

I continued to pour the water over her skin and watched as the paste started to slide off in muddy chunks, leaving trails of grime in their paths.

"That feels disgusting." She said through chattering teeth.

"It looks pretty gross, too. I know the water is cold, love, but this is the best I can offer you."

"I know. I'm not complaining. It itches and the water is helping." She leaned her head back and a sigh escaped her lips.

I poured the water over her shoulders and watched as it dripped down her chest. Her body shivered and she released a quiet moan.

"I think I should dunk now." She dropped under the water and didn't come back up after several moments.

"Sennia?" I looked around and she was nowhere in sight. I stood still to see any ripples or bubbles. The water was motionless.

"Sennia?!" I dunked under the water and looked around. I only saw dark blue water and sand. She was gone.

I came back up to the surface and gasped for breath. She couldn't be gone.

"Hey! Come and get me, Vulpes." Sennia was on the shore half nude, laughing, and soaking wet.

"By Mars!" I kicked up water as I rushed to the shore. She turned to run but I caught her by the arm and pulled her to me.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" I crushed her to me, not worrying about her cuts.

"It was just a joke, I didn't think it through." She mumbled into my shoulder. She wrapped her thin arms around my torso and pulled me to her.

"You scared the hell out of me." I let out a shaky breath into her wet hair. "I thought I had lost you."

"I''m here and I'm clean-ish. Let's go home. I'm cold."

I wrapped her in my spare tunic I brought before we left. We walked back to the tent in silence. People stared but no one asked. I opened the tent and she stepped in and dropped the tunic, along with her other clothes.

"I thought you were cold?" I said trying to hide the smile tugging at my lips.

"I know a way to warm up."

* * *

><p>"Vulpes, I have a mission for you again. Scouts have recently discovered radioactive waste bins at the firehouse in Searchlight by Cottonwood Cove. I know you understand that Searchlight is heavily fortified by the NCR. Your mission is to release that waste and let the radiation overtake the town. This is an undercover operation. I'm sure you can find a way to complete the mission and come back safe and sound." Caesar was sitting in his chair, clearly uninterested in my briefing.<p>

"Yes, sir. Ave." I turned to leave.

"Slow down there, how's the slave?" I could hear the venom in his laugh.

"She's healing." I didn't bother to face him.

"What a shame. You can leave now." He gestured me out of the tent.

I nodded and gladly got the hell out of there. I walked down to the tent to tell Sennia I was leaving again. I opened the tent to see Sennia huddled over a bucket.

"Are you alright, love?" My voice was heavy with concern.

"I'm fine." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You certainly don't look fine."

"I'm fine. Just go do your mission. I'll be fine. Love you." She pushed me out of the tent and closed it. I could hear her light sobbing.

Whatever was going on, she was clearly not fine. I would just have to deal with it when I get back from Searchlight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gecko Are Friends, Not Food

The air was still as radiation leaked through the town. I stood in the watchtower of the airport in Searchlight. That young recruit was so desperate to please Caesar. They just got dumber every year.

The town was shrouded with a green cloud of death. The ghouls scratched at their bleeding eyes. Men lay on the ground, skin giving away to isotopes and slowly melting off the bones. I sipped at my Nuka Cola at the sight of a successful mission.

The airport had been cluttered all to shit and was occupied by families of radroaches. They had bit at my ankles as I made my way to the tower. They had crunched as I brought my foot down on them. The sound was purely disgusting, yet satisfying.

I took a last look at the town in front of me and turned around. I made my way out of the airport with ease. I crawled over the rubble and out into the town outskirts. I could feel the radiation seeping into me. I felt prickles all throughout my body. I had to get out of here fast.

I ran to the road with what strength the radiation would leave me with. I felt myself slowing down as I got to the steep slope to Cottonwood Cove. I doubled over and expelled the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I could hear loud footsteps behind me.

A feral growled before throwing me to the ground. I pushed it away from my face as it snapped its teeth at my neck. My hands found its throat and lifted its body above me. Its thin fingers clawed at my arms. I grabbed my knife from under my tunic and thrust it into its forehead. I twisted the knife in its skull with a sickening _crack. _

Its eye socket was pushed forward and dark red blood oozed onto my neck and down my arm. It went limp in my hand and I tossed it to the side. I stood up slowly and stumbled down the road a little more.

As I was walking, Cottonwood Cove came into sight. And what appeared to be a sniper's nest.

_Those ignoramuses. They let a sniper set up a fucking shot spot._

I crawled into the nest and disarmed the bear trap near the footlocker. I sat in front of the locker and pulled out a bobby pin. After several minutes of fussing with the lock, it opened to reveal a golden painted rifles. It was gorgeous. I wasn't much of a big guns person, but I could still admire the beauty of the weapon. I could always find a use for it.

I moved to the mattress for a rest. No one would be coming through Searchlight anytime soon and anyone coming from Cottonwood Cove should have the good sense to not disturb me. I laid down on the creaky mattress and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I awoke several hours later to find a very young gecko at the foot of my mattress. I sat up quickly, but it stood its ground. It looked at me with its large, bulbous eyes and stuck its tongue out.<p>

I moved my hand to my knife. Wild animals are very unpredictable. It seemed too young to do any harm though. It could fit in my hand. I pulled out a strip of dried gecko meat and quickly stuffed it back in my bag. Cannibalism was a disgusting crime against nature. I fished around to find something else and my hand wrapped around an apple.

The gecko had jumped up onto the mattress and crawled into my lap. It was harmless. I bit off a piece of the apple and pulled it out from between my teeth. The gecko had perked up and made a grunting noise. I held the apple piece up to its mouth and its jaws unhinged like a snake and devoured the apple in a matter of seconds.

"Hungry little shit, aren't you?"

The gecko crawled up my tunic and onto my shoulder to get to the apple. I bit off another piece and gave it to the gecko. It licked at my face and I couldn't help but smile. I lifted it off my shoulders and held it up in front of my face at a safe distance. It wrapped its little claws around my finger and wagged its tail like a dog.

I placed it down and stood up to get back to the Fort. I walked down the hill and almost tripped on the gecko.

"I don't think you can come with me, gecko."

It jumped up at my leg in response. I picked it up and placed it in my bag. I looked around to see to it that we were alone. It must have been orphaned. I continued down the road to the camp.

I saw Lucullus at the docks and headed towards him.

"Vale, Vulpes."

:Vale. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Depends."

I opened my bag to reveal the tiny gecko sitting patiently with another apple in its mouth. "I need you to hide it. I know Caesar would just have it killed if I brought it to the Fort. Do you know where I could keep it for now until the war is over and I can bring it with Sennia and I to Flagstaff?"

Lucullus regarded the gecko for a moment. "It is kind of cute. I guess I could make arrangements. I can keep it at my cabin."

"Thank you so much. I know Sennia would love to see it, but I fear Caesar would find out."

"Understandable. How is she anyway? I haven't seen her in awhile." He said as he stepped onto the raft.

"Well, she could be doing much better. I fear her cuts are going to leave scars that will prevent her from doing things she could do before the flogging. And I believe she is sick. She was throwing up before I left." I stood onto the raft and took a seat with the gecko.

"I heard about that. How are you doing after all that?"

"I don't want to think about it. I need to find out what is wrong with her though. She worries me."

"Well, what all is going on?"

"Before she had stomach troubles, she was very irritable. I am to blame though, I said something incredibly stupid and she started crying and kicked me out again."

"Anything else?"

I paused to think of anything I could remember that was out of the ordinary. "She's been acting weird lately. Asking strange questions."

"Like?"

"She keeps asking if I sill love her or if I'm getting bored. She also asked what would happen if she were pregnant." I pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip.

"What did you tell her?" Lucullus had started to get a suspicious look.

"I told her I would kill myself before I stopped loving her and I didn't know what would happen if she were pregnant. I told her if she was free, they wouldn't dare take it."

"She's pregnant."

I spit out my water. "No fucking way. She can't be."

"I also heard you guys have been getting pretty physical lately. It is completely possible."

"Who the fuck told you?"

"Legion is a pool of gossip. The signs are all there. I'm telling, she's pregnant."

I was silent on the water. _Pregnant? I can't be a father yet. They'll take away the child. God forbid I have a daughter._

"Are you okay?" Lucullus eyed me from the opposite side of the raft with caution.

"I'm just trying to think of something else. I'll have to talk to her when I get back." The gecko licked at my fingers in my lap. I rubbed its head and it hissed. I retracted my hand quickly.

"Looks like you got feisty girl and gecko."

* * *

><p>The raft hit the shore several long hours later and I was off and on the way to the tent in a flash.<p>

The walk to the tent seemed like an eternity. I needed to find out as soon as possible if she was really pregnant like Lucullus had said.

The gecko was on the raft with Lucullus on their way back to Cottonwood Cove by the time I reached the tent. I flung the tent flap open to see Sennia on the cot with the bucket by her.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "Vulpes, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the wait. School has been fucking me over for the past two weeks. I promise your wait is over.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Baby Don't Hurt Me<p>

"You thought I was pregnant?" Sennia's face was etched in concern but quickly faltered with nervous giggling.

"Of course I did! You have been very emotional lately. You were vomiting. I thought I noticed your breasts were a little larger." I swept my hand through my hair with a loud sigh.

"I'm just sick. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She sat up in the cot as I knelt down beside her. She smelled of the beef stew she loved to make for me. Her hair was greasy and tangled.

"What kind of sick?"

"I think I have the flu or something. I don't know but I feel like shit." Shepushed her fingers to her temples.

I pressed my hand to her damp forehead. "You have a high fever. I'll get you some water and rags."

I stood up and left the tent to head towards the kitchen again. I wouldn't mind having to put Siri back in her place if she made any remarks.

"What do you want, Vulpes? Is your girl okay? I heard she wasn't feeling well." Siri said through a tight smile.

"She's sick and I won't hesitate to ensure that you suffer along side her. Give me a glass of water and a rag."

"Sucks for you. We just ran out." She replied with her hand on her hip.

"Then send Melody. How fucking dense are you if you clearly can't even think of that?"

She pulled back from the venom in my words. "Fine." She was clearly going to try to backpedal.

I lifted my sunglasses up to look her straight in the eye. "Watch your damn mouth around me and keep her name out of it. I'll see to it that you will learn next time I hear about you spewing shit."

"I said fine. I'll send Melody when we get more water." She looked down in defeat and turned to go back to cooking lunch.

* * *

><p>I reentered the tent and sat down next to Sennia on the floor. "They didn't have any water so they will send Melody as soon as possible."<p>

"Everyone hates me, don't they?" Her words were muffled by the blanket she pressed to her face. She had been crying very recently.

"No. Why do you assume?" I pushed her hair off her face.

"I'm the spoiled slave girl that gets special treatment. Siri is constantly shitting on me and the other slaves avoid me. Caesar wants nothing more than to see me on a cross. You and Lucius are the only people that talk to me." She scratched at her face under the blanket.

"You will get out of here. You will love it in Flagstaff. There's plenty of free women there and you don't have to worry about being considered spoiled. In Flagstaff, the women are highly respected and they're viewed as goddesses. No one dares to touch them and the women are very close to one another."

"How much longer until this war is over?" She peeked over the blanket with puffy eyes.

"It seems that Caesar has made plans for two months from now. He believes that's when we will be most ready to take over the Dam. It shouldn't be long now." I reassured her.

"That's forever." She whined. "Can I just sleep for two months?"

I chuckled and ruffled her messy hair. "That means I wouldn't see you for two months."

"You would still see me. I would just be asleep."

"You body would be here, but you wouldn't really be here." I pulled my hand back at the thought of her stuck in her sleep for two months.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She rested her head in my lap.

I worked at combing her hair with my fingers. "It's fine. It's just a scary thought."

She looked up at me and before she could say anything, a young girl poked her head into the tent.

"You asked for some water and rags?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. Do you mind bringing it over here?" I ushered her closer.

She hesitantly walked closer with a cup of water in one hand and rags in the other. She regarded Sennia in my lap.

"Here you go." She looked at Sennia as if she would ask her something.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Melody?" I took the water and rags.

"Is she Sennia?"

Sennia looked at her blankly. "I am." I dipped the rag in the water after offering a sip to her and wrung it out and placed it on her forehead.

She gasped with a toothy grin. "I want to be just like you."

I stopped and looked up at Melody. "What do you mean?"

"She has someone who loves her and protects her. I wish someone treated me the way you treat her."

"You don't." I stated flatly.

She gave me a questioning look. "But you love her, right? And the men here don't touch her like the other girls."

"I am not as good as I wish I could be." I glanced at Sennia who looked very uncomfortable.

"He treats me fine and though we may not always like each other, that doesn't mean we don't love each other." She winked at me.

"I don't get it. I thought if you loved someone, it doesn't matter if they hurt you. They still love you." Melody asked in a serious tone.

Sennia shot up quickly. "Melody, don't think that way. If someone says they love you, but they still hurt you, get out of there. They don't love you. It's not love. You don't hurt those you love."

"Oh, never mind then. I guess I was wrong. I should probably get back to work." She turned around with a sudden burst of energy. Sennia must have made her uncomfortable.

"I can't believe she would think that." Sennia said while shaking her head.

"You seem awfully passionate about that. You don't know anything about that, do you?"

She glared at me with pure anger. I must have struck a nerve. "I just know."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bitchin' in the Kitchen

Sennia's breathing had started to get ragged and strained from her sleep. She was having another nightmare. I shook her shoulder but to no avail. It seemed just touching her made her whimper.

"Sennia?" I tapped her back lightly as to not disturb her again.

"Otho, stop." Sennia whined in pain and fear.

"Sennia, he's dead. You're safe with me." I reassured.

"Vulpes!" She shouted from her sleep.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. Her head thumped on the pillow roughly.

"Oh, Vulpes. I was so fucking scared." Sennia wrapped her arms around me tightly. I kissed her head over and over again.

"You're safe with me, Sennia. He's not coming back. I'll burn in hell before I let another man like him touch you. He's rotting on a cross where he belongs."

Her breathing was slowing but was still heavy from post-nightmare stress. She cried freely into my shoulder. Her hair was damp from sweat.

"I'll get you some water. Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded. "Do you think you can just get me something easy for my stomach?"

"Yes, love." I stood up reluctantly and left the tent.

Lucius stood several feet away from the kitchen. I ushered him over.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her until I get something for her to eat. Can you do that? She just had a nightmare and I know she'd feel safer with one of us staying with her."

"Was it what happened with Otho?" He asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Well, ask."

"Did you know what he did to her before I came back?" I said as I kicked the dust around.

"Yes. I knew." Lucius said with what sounded like guilt.

The hair on the back of my neck bristled. "Did you plan on doing anything or were you just going to let him slide?"

Lucius glared at me intensely. "I was poisoning his food in the mornings. I wanted his punishment to come from both of us. I knew you would do much worse." He paused. "I wanted the wait for your punishment to be very indecent."

"You knew I would kill him?"

"We all fucking did. Now go get her something to eat." Lucius pushed me towards the kitchen and stepped halfway inside the tent to let Sennia know he was there to protect her. And let others around know he was protecting her.

I fumbled around in the refrigerator before pulling out a bottle of water and an apple. An apple a day keeps the rapist away.

I was definitely not saying that anywhere near her though. I closed the fridge to come face to face with Siri, the Kitchen Bitch.

She cleared her throat loudly. "What do you think you're doing? That's stealing."

I rolled my eyes. "When you steal NCR equipment, you're my bitch. What happens when I 'steal' Legion equipment?"

"Then you're Caesar's bitch." She scoffed and folded her arms.

"I should have your mouth sewn shut and your ears filled with hot oil, but I'm feeling nice today." I pushed past her her and out of the kitchen. She fumed behind me.

Lucius stepped aside to let me in the tent. Sennia was curled up under the blanket.

"She hasn't moved much. I think she's crying. I don't know. She won't talk to me." Lucius admitted.

I knelt down and set the apple and water aside. "Love, I need you to sit up."

"I don't want to." She mumbled.

"Don't be a child, Sennia. I need you to sit up so you can eat and drink." I nudged her shoulder with the bottle of water.

She turned to look at me. "You're the child."

"How the hell am I the child? You're being immature. You're a grown woman. I know you just had a bad dream but you can't let it define you. You're only letting him win even after death. It's what he wanted."

"I can't just forget about it. You've never had to go through that sort of thing." She turned back over to hide her face from the light. I don't see how she can always stay under the blanket in this desert heat.

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking to let yourself grow past it. And no, I don't know what it's like. But I do know what it's like to have the person you love them most get hurt like that and be utterly helpless even after killing him. I don't know what you want me to do, Sennia. I've never had to be in this situation. I don't know how to handle it. I feel utterly useless."

"I'm just gonna go, Vulpes. I think I should go check on Caesar." Lucius said from the entrance uncomfortably.

"Tell him I'll be there soon if he asks."

"Sure thing." Lucius mumbled as he left the tent.

I turned back to Sennia. "Now, are you going to eat? You said you were hungry."

"I'll eat. Just go back to Caesar." She wouldn't look at me.

"Don't be like that." I pleaded.

"Like what? I'm not doing anything. You have a duty to Caesar."

"You know exactly what you're doing. You won't look at me and you're acting like I don't care about you. You know that is bullshit. And you know that I have duty to you, too."

She yanked the apple from my hand and took a bite. "Just go. He probably needs you. And I don't feel like being whipped again if I can help it."

"You know, that's really fucking nice of you to bring that up as if I wanted to hurt you." I stood from the cot ready to leave if she continued.

"Hasn't stopped you before." Her eyes widened at her own words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far. I'm so sorry."

I dropped the water to the ground. Her eyes held sorrow and regret. I turned on my heel and stomped out of the tent. She didn't follow me. I heard a muffled "I'm so fucking stupid."

Caesar's tent wasn't too far. I stepped in and took my place by the side of the throne as always. My jaw was set in a hard line and my limbs were cold.

"The battle shall come upon us within the next month. Are you ready for it?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, my lord. Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to look further into medical research for your ailment?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary. A patrol found a machine used in the vault for surgery with spare parts we can use for the one here. My headaches are getting worse and I've been spacing out periodically." Caesar admitted.

"We can always start the sacrifices again. They seemed to be working for the time we were performing them." I suggested.

"We shouldn't waste the brahmin. We will need them for the troops." He looked at me and noticed something was off. "You know, Vulpes. If you ever want to get rid of that pest, just say so. I can make her disappear like this." Caesar snapped his fingers.

"No, my lord. We are fine."

"That's not what I heard. I hear you two fight like cats and dogs. Are you sure you two are 'fine'?"

"Yes, my lord." I clenched my fists gently to relieve my rage.

No matter how much we fight, I will always love her and protect her. She is mine. I am hers.

_She is my love._

"How about something to get her off your mind?" Caesar tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. "We need to expand our alliances. Have you heard of the Boomers?"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: There will be a short rape scene in this chapter. Just a warning for those of you that are sensitive to that kind of stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The valley before me was riddled with holes and shrapnel. This was my next mission. To get missiles shoved up my asshole.

Missiles.

In my asshole.

Caesar was trying to get me killed. I would show him up when I returned successful. With severe asshole damage, but still there.

The rusted road sign lay on the ground and was painted "BOOMERS! STAY AWAY!"

I let out a tired sigh and took my first step into my journey to my own death.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Mars, may you give all these explosive profligates slow and painful deaths<em>.

My leg was shredded from debris. Rocks and glass stuck out of my skin in painful angles. I was almost there but they were obviously not going to relent.

I shifted my weight to the rubble of the old house on my left and I continued on. I heard the infamous boom of another missile leave the launcher. I heard it rip through the air and get nearer and nearer. The house ended and I spotted a concrete wall. I limped quickly to it and flung myself over the edge in time for the ground I previously occupied to be obliterated.

I rolled down the steep ditch and hit my head on a rock with a loud thud and the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the sky orange and clouded with smoke. Cries and screams filled the air. Women holding children with tears streaming down their faces. Men were being beheaded everywhere I looked. This was a Legion invasion. I don't remember this mission. I was never here.<p>

I stood up from the ground to see my leg was in working condition. I took an experimental step and felt no pain. I looked around to find a man in a metal helmet. He was Frumentarii.

"Where are we again?" I asked the man.

"We're in Santa Anna. Haven't you been briefed?" He replied.

"No, are we taking the women? What is the point of this operation?"

The man huffed, clearly annoyed with my interrogation. "We were to take over this settlement, take the women, recruit the children, and kill the others that are unwilling to be cleansed. Is that everything?"

"Yes. What is your name?" I would definitely remember his name to teach him a lesson in manners.

"Otho. What's it to you?" The man crossed his arms defensively.

"Oh. Thank you for your time." Nevermind.

He turned to leave and I grabbed my knife and pulled him by the throat behind a hut. He scratched at my arms and I slid the knife across his throat slowly. I reveled in the feeling of killing him twice.

I stepped over his body and walked back to the front of the battle that lay before me. A man that was definitely not Legion was standing over a crumpled girl. She couldn't have been over twenty years old.

The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into a house and slammed the door. I followed them quietly and opened the door with a screech. The sight I witnessed as I fully opened the door was quite disgusting.

The man's pant pooled around his knees. He was thrusting into the poor girl with such hatred and anger. His hand grasped her throat tightly. Tears stained her dirty face and hair clung to her cheeks. She was terrified and hurting. It seemed that the man noticing me only fueled his hatred and anger due to his brutality with the girl.

I pulled out my machete quickly and took a step towards him. He pulled her up by the throat to shield him from me. He didn't stop what he was doing to her even to save his own life.

The girl looked at me with fear and sadness. It was a haunting experience. Her eyes were black and I could see various bruises on her face through the dirt on her skin. Her hair still covered most of her face. The man pulled her closer to him.

I reached out and pushed her away to the side. I held my machete out and swung. The girl dropped to the floor when his grip loosened on her throat. My machete sat around two inches into his skull. I yanked it out of his head with a wet thunk.

He dropped and I knelt down by the girl. She hid her face from me as she cried in pain. I reached out to move her hair from her face.

"You're safe now." I whispered.

"Thank you." She replied hoarsely.

She looked up and wiped her face. She smeared the dirt off her face along with her tears. The face that looked back at me made my breath catch in my own throat.

Sennia looked from behind her filthy hair with an air of gratitude.

I cleared my throat to regain my composure. "Did you, uh, know him?"

"He was my husband."

* * *

><p>A kick to my side brought me back to the mission. I opened my eyes slowly to see a man in a vault suit pointing a shotgun in my face. Everywhere in my body screamed in agony. I couldn't move. What I had just experienced must have been a vision from Mars.<p>

The man spoke but he wasn't making any noise. He was just moving his mouth like an idiot.

I opened my mouth to speak to find that I couldn't hear myself. My ears rang from the many explosions I had survived. My asshole seemed to be intact. Surprisingly.

I was deaf for the time being and would have to make use of my limited nonvocal skills. I pointed to my leg and to the sky and then made an exploding gesture. I pointed to my ears and shook my head.

The man held his hand out and I took it thankfully. He threw my arm over his shoulder and he dragged me into the base. I was in.

He handed me over to two younger men that carried me a long distance to a building. A man in doctor fatigues rushed over and winced when he saw my lg. He pointed the other men to the door and they left.

The doctor held up a syringe and I shook my head quickly and regretted it when a migraine set in at the motion. He nodded and I read his lips saying "trust me, you want this."

"I don't" I mumbled without hearing it for myself.

He held me down and thrust it into my leg and pushed down on the plunger. I screamed in anger but it quickly died down as the medicine kicked in and brought sweet relief. I closed my eyes and the doctor shook me violently.

I opened my eyes again. He shook his head. "No sleep," he mouthed.

"Yes sleep."

He pointed to his head, made a sleeping gesture, and then swiped his finger along his neck and lolled his head to the side.

I was concussed. Why didn't I think about that? He was right. I couldn't sleep. But sleep sounded so good. I would inevitably go into a coma but even that sounded like paradise.

I struggled to keep my eyes open but I stuck through it. The doctor had finished cleaning my leg and I was under the influence of more profligate drugs.

* * *

><p>I lay on the bed with a headache and still no hearing whatsoever. I would have to sleep sometime. I would just have to wait until the doctor gave me an "okay."<p>

Several days had passed and my hearing had started to return around the third day. My hearing was almost returned completely. I could almost walk now and I was starting to converse with the head of the Boomers and other important members.

I was the first outsider they had ever seen so everyone was excited and paranoid about me. This was an unorthodox way of performing this operation but it was still going well. These people needed me as much as we needed them. Pearl, the founder I presume, had agreed to join us if I helped them with their own problems such as their ant infestation, plane situation, and array difficulties. I have absolutely no knowledge in repairs so I would really have to work with this group of degenerates.

A child had come in and walked up to the doctor.

"Have you seen Mister Cuddles?"

The doctor chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No, Lindsay, can't say I have."

She looked at her feet in shame. "I lost him again."

"Maybe I can help you find him?" I offered.

The doctor looked at me with a weird expression.

"You will?" Lindsay beamed.

"Why not?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I really apologize for not updating for not updating much. I have had the worst fucking week in history and I have been trying to focus on self pampering to get me through this. I guess this would be pampering myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Saving Private Cuddles<p>

The sun beat down on my ever pale neck as I shuffled across the concrete expanse of the old military base. The loud clicking of my crutches was a constant reminder of my recklessness.

I had survived a barrage of missiles, had a vision from Mars himself, and now.- now, I am looking for a child's stuffed bear. Mr. Cuddles.

I prefer Private Cuddles. It's more fitting for the base and all.

Lindsay, the girl who lost the bear, was following behind me warily. I was an outsider. She has never seen anyone besides those from the vault or born in the base.

"So, what's your name?" The young girl asked.

"My name is Fox." I replied, cautious of my background.

"Like the animal?"

"Yes, the animal. Do you have any idea where your bear could be?"

She stopped walking for a moment to think.

"I don't really know. I think Arney took him and hid him." She pouted.

"I'll have to have a little chat with this _Arney_."

"Mister Cuddles might be in the bear necks." She offered.

"What are 'bear necks'?"

"That's where we sleep, silly."

_Barracks._ She meant_ barracks._ Children were so amusing.

"Let's check the bear necks, then. Shall we?" I gestured her to lead the way.

"Okay!"

Lindsay hauled ass down the pavement with her seemingly infinite amount of child energy. I clicked along the concrete in an attempt to keep up with her.

_Damn these profligate crutches._

Lindsay finally stopped to turn around and see me around twenty yards away from her.

"Sorry, Fox. I forgot you're hurt." Lindsay hollered from a building. She sat down on the steps and watched me make my way to her.

Sweat beaded down my face from the heat and immense struggle it was to walk with these stupid walking sticks.

I slammed the door open and walked inside to be greeted with hot, stuffy air that was stale as pre-war cereal. Lindsay stayed outside and away from me.

"Are you mad at me? I swear, I thought you were right behind me."

I let out an exasperated sigh and drug my hand down my face. "No, I am not mad."

"Are you sure? Because my mom says that when she's really mad."

"I can assure you that I am not your mother." I started moving boxes and bags around with one of my crutches.

"I didn't think you were my mom, silly."

I moved to the other side of the room and watched as she shoved things around rudely.

"So, tell me about the people here." If I'm staying here awhile and I'm also on a mission to get them on our side, I might as well get to know them and gain acceptance.

"Uh, there's Pearl. She's sort of like everyone's grandma or something. She came from the vault. She knows a lot about stuff like explosives." Lindsay dumped a crate of toys out onto the floor and let out a noise of pure disappointment.

"Who else?"

"Loyal came from the vault, too. He talks about a broken plane in a lake sometimes. I think he's just going crazy. Jack helps him in the bunkers. He messes with metal and stuff."

I would have to learn the history of these people when I get the chance.

That's it?"

"Nope. You already know Argyll. Pete is the story teller. He knows all about the story of the Boomers and Vault 34. That just leaves Raquel. She can be mean sometimes but she's nice to me. That's everyone who really does anything. We just kind of sit back and do our own thing."

"What do you want to do when you're old enough to work with them?"

She regarded my question with much thought. She looked at nothing in particular then she looked back at me with such fire in her eyes that reminded me only of Sennia.

"I wanna fly!" Lindsay spoke with such passion.

This girl, this child who is completely unaware of the world around her, wants to reach for the unknown and soar.

"You know what I think about that?" I raised an eyebrow.

She leaned in closely as if to hear a secret. "What?" she whispered.

I pointed my finger like a gun for a surprise attack. "Reach for the stars!"

Lindsay squealed and fell back onto the bed. She crawled on all fours onto the floor behind the bed. She shot up with a finger gun and one eye closed.

"Bang! Bang!" She yelled and giggled endlessly.

I dropped my crutches and grabbed my chest dramatically. I coughed loudly and hit the wall behind me. I slid down it slowly while sputtering. As I hit the ground, I stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth and closed my eyes.

Through slit eyes, I could see her smiling and pushing the handle of a broom towards me. She poked me with it and I grabbed it and yanked it out of her hands.

"It was a clever ruse!" I bellowed in my best villain impression.

Lindsay shot out of the barracks laughing. I struggled to pick myself up and retrieve my crutches. I stumbled out of the hot room and out into the somehow-less-hot Mojave. I looked around to find the girl was nowhere in sight.

_Damn her speed._

I clicked over to the side of the barracks to find a conveniently placed bush with a give away ponytail.

"I wonder where Lindsay could be?" I said out loudly. I could hear poorly concealed giggling.

"I wonder if she's around?"

A woman walked over towards me nervously.

"Sir, are you looking for someone?" She was clearly terrified of an outsider. She looked ready to bolt at any sudden movement.

I pointed over to the ponytail in the bush. The woman looked back to me with a silent "oh".

I clicked over towards the bush but I moved past it. "She _has_ to be around here somewhere."

The bush rustled loudly and in a moments notice, she jumped at me. My reflexes got the best of her and I moved out of the way in time for her to hit my left crutch.

"I thought I had you!" She whined.

"Maybe some other time."

"How can you move so quickly?"

"It's my job to be alert. It's just what I do."

"What do you do anyway?" She said, brushing the leaves off her jumpsuit.

"I am a business man of sorts."

"What kind of business?"

"I guess you could say the kind that steals children away." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Very funny." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"We have to go look for that bear." I stuck my tongue back at her as I turned to leave.

"His name is 'Mister Cuddles'." She pouted.

"I like 'Private Cuddles.' It seems more... official."

"We should try the hangars next." She tugged me into the nearest building.

Everything here is so hot. It's all concrete. A man was arranging things on a shelf when he turned to look at us. He looked back at his shelf for a moment before he turned wide eyed towards me.

I waved and he turned around quickly as if that would get rid of me. I checked around crates and on the tables.

"Sir, what are you doing?" The man wiped his hands on his pants.

"I'm looking for her bear."

"Lindsay, is he helping you?" The man looked at her for the truth.

"Yes, daddy. I can't find him anywhere and he said he would help."

"What's your name?"

"Fox."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Business man."

"Then why are you here?"

"Business."

The man looked at me with suspicion.

"Lindsay, I think I saw something over by the crates over there." Her dad pointed at a corner without taking his eyes off of me.

"So Fox, where you from?" My name was like a bitter drink in his mouth.

"What's the difference? You don't know much about the outside."

"I repeat, where are you from... Fox?"

"If you must insist, I am from Utah."

"And what kind of 'business' are you doing here?"

"I am an ambassador. I am here to form an alliance between my business and the Boomers."

The man grunted. "Have you talked with Pearl yet?"

"I shall after Lindsay finds Private Cuddles."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was unaware she changed its name."

"It was a suggestion but she didn't say whether she liked it or disliked it."

"I found him!" Lindsay yelled from the other side of the room hugging the bear to her body.

"I think you may have some _business_ with Pearl as of right now."

"Indeed I do."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: It appears that the end is near for this story. Thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews. They mean so much to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Array of Love<p>

The building was filled with the noises of the ants' exoskeletons crunching up in a final movement. A slight ringing bounced of the concrete walls. It was an irritating sound.

I jumped down from the ant pile with a loud thud. My leg was still sore but I no longer needed the crutches. I limped over to the light switch and smashed the button into the wall. The lights hummed as they slowly lit up the room. I could finally get out of here.

I rummaged through the ammo boxes and the shelves. I was not surprised to find multiple bundles of explosives. I pocketed the bullets in my pouch. I sighed and I turned around to leave the ant habitat.

My footsteps were heavy as I climbed up the stairs and out of the station. As I stepped outside, I shielded my eyes from the lowering sun.

I hobbled down the pavement and into the cafeteria. Children ran around rampant. I slouched down into a chair and rested my head in my hands. Sennia was just a day away. But I still had about a week left here.

The scraping of a chair on the floor across from me brought my attention back to now. Pearl sat across from me with her hands clasped together on the table.

"I took care of the ant problem." I mumbled.

"So I heard. I also heard that you corrected Loyal on his own technology."

"Was I not supposed to do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that, it just gives me hope for the outside."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"We do need help with our solar panels. Some were destroyed recently. Do you know anything about fixing arrays?"

"I know a little. I could try that later. Maybe tonight."

"You are pushing yourself too far. Is there any rush to get away from us?" She asked, smirking.

"Actually, yes. I have a fiancee to take care of. I miss her. I could have died getting here and she wouldn't know." My stomach clenched at the thought of her reaction to my passing.

"You seem like a nice boy. Where did you say you were from again?"

I cleared my throat. "I am from Caesar's Legion."

"I believe I read a book about that a long time ago. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"A lot of people don't agree with our ways of doing things. They completely disregard that we save them from their own self destruction. Whores. Drug addicts. Gamblers. Sinners. They don't see the big picture. We are paving the way to a better world where we are self sufficient. One where we don't rely on the Old World to provide for us."

"It seems like the outside is very disturbing. Where did the Legion come from? Are they from the New Vegas area?"

"We formed in Flagstaff in Arizona. I will take my fiancee there after the war and I can keep her safe." My eyes drifted to nothing as I thought of Sennia free.

"Who is this fiancee you speak of. Are they good to you?" Pearl smiled.

I looked to her and genuinely smiled back. She's beautiful. Sweet. Strong. Her name is Sennia."

"That's a nice name. What does she look like?"

"Big black eyes that are like looking into a mirror. She's breathtaking to look at. Her hair is long and black. It's straight as wires. It's like silk, too. She's... amazing. Her skin is tanned but still manages to be soft. She's just... too much for me."

"I can see you really love her just by the look in your eyes just now. I can tell she's gorgeous. She sounds like an old girlfriend of mine. That was years ago though. Oh my, excuse my ramblings." Pearl chuckled lightly.

"God, I love her so much. I need to get home as soon as I can so I can protect her." I physically hurt from being away from her for this long.

"If you can fix those arrays tomorrow, you can go home right after. You have already heard of our history, found Lindsay's bear, and taken care of our ant issue. You are such a sweet boy." Pearl pinched my cheek from across the table.

"I was sent here to form an alliance. I will do what I was told. I will do whatever you need of me."

"Oh, sweetie. We will help the Legion when you need us." Her face wrinkled when she smiled brightly.

"You really mean it?" I blinked in surprise.

"Of course. You should eat and go straight to bed. You have a long trip tomorrow. You can make it there by nightfall if you finish the arrays early."

"Yes ma'am."

She stood up and left the table. I called over the cook and ordered beef stew to see if it stood a chance against Sennia's.

_It didn't hold a candle._

* * *

><p>The morning air was cool on my skin as I stepped out of the hangar. The sun was just coming over the mountains and everything seemed so serene. The arrays gleamed in the light as if beckoning me closer.<p>

I picked up a spare tool box and headed towards the arrays. As I got closer, I could make out several holes in the screens.

After multiple scrapes of glass and shocks, the arrays were repaired.

I dumped the tool box on the shelf in the hangar and gathered my things in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and it didn't take three steps out the door to be stopped by tiny hands.

"You're leaving today?" Lindsay looked up teary eyed.

"I have to find my princess, Lindsay. She might be in danger." I ruffled her hair and stepped around her.

"But I thought I was the princess." She whined.

"You are a princess, but my princess will soon be a queen. She won't be my queen if I don't get back to her. You don't want to keep the nice princess from becoming a queen, do you?"

She looked down at her feet. "No."

"I will visit sometime and I might bring my queen then. You can meet her."

"But I don't want you to leave." She pouted, clinging to my leg.

I knelt down on the ground. "She needs me right now. I miss her very much and I want to see her very badly. She could be hurt or scared."

She nodded. "I understand. You'll come visit, right? And you'll bring the queen?"

"Yes, Princess Lindsay."

She smiled sadly. "Let me walk you to the gate."

I humored her and let her lead my to the gate. The gatekeeper stopped me.

"You're welcome anytime."

"Thank you."

"Be safe."

"I will."

I set off on the long journey to the Fort. I could hitch a ride on a returning patrol if I'm lucky. The sun was getting higher in the sky and I could feel the wasteland baking around me.

I took to the river but not too closely as to avoid lakelurks. My leg ached from the strain but I ignored it for now. After hours of continuous walking on rough terrain, a small raft appeared on the bank.

It was empty and seemed to have been there for awhile. I stepped in it and found only one paddle. Of course. Nothing could be this great without a catch.

I pushed off the sandbar and got to rowing. The water rushed around steadily. The sun was about to set in the next hour. I would have to hurry and be careful of the NCR scouts.

As I could see the outline of the Fort on the horizon, a shot rang out and my raft began to sink.

_Of course._

I threw myself over the side of the raft and turned it upside down before it could sink. The tide would lead me to the Fort within the next half hour or so. I could pretend to have drowned. Now all I needed to worry about was a lakelurk dragging me down to the river floor.

I grabbed each side of the raft and sat still as the water pushed me further. Orange light shined through the bullet hole and onto my face. The water was cooling down to hypothermia rate temperatures.

Twenty minutes passed before I was sure that the attacker had decided to give up. I took a deep breath and dunked under the water. I swam down the river for thirty seconds until I had to come up for air. The Fort was only yards away.

It was silent. Something didn't seem right about it. There was always noise. I dragged myself onto the bank and rolled into the sand from exhaustion. I crawled quietly behind a tent. I snaked around it to see a wheel of a securitron roll by. I pressed myself to the canvas of the tent.

I had to get to Sennia. I need to make sure she's safe. I don't care if I have to run away with her to get her away.

The Second Battle at Hoover Dam has just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: GORE

If that isn't your thing, just stop reading when you get to the horizontal line after the one under this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Et Tu, Vulpes?<p>

Sweat beaded on my forehead from the suspense. The Fort had been invaded by the Strip's securitrons. There was no way for that to happen. It's an island.

My eyes widened with sudden understanding. The bunker was storing them.

"_Courier_..." I gritted though my teeth. Sennia coul be dead because of her.

She would suffer a slow and agonizing death at my own hands. Very soon.

I edged around the tent quietly and languidly. I dug in my pouch for an almost forgotten stealthboy. I flipped it over in my hands for a once over. I reached behind my neck and pressed it into the base of my skull. The spikes dug in painfully. I pressed the button on the side and stiffened with the shock of the side effects.

I looked down at my hands. My skin tingled as I watched the stealthboy invisibility flow over my limbs like water. It felt like what static sounded like. I took a deep breath and moved forward into the camp.

I kept to the backs of the tents in case the stealthboy wore off at the wrong time. I stood at the last tent before the gates leading to the hill. I crouched down behind a passing securitron as it pushed the gate open and slipped in. I would have to make my way up the steps without getting caught from footprints in the dirt.

I looked and saw fallen Legion soldiers on the ground but no securitrons. I dashed across the field, hurdling over bodies. I tried to slow down but hit the cliffside with a _thud._

"**Fuck**." I hissed in pain.

I slipped up the steps to stop in my tracks. I was face to screen with a securitron. It bobbed up and down on its wheel. It raised a clamp and twisted it around.

I reached behind me slowly and dug my machete out of the sheath.

"Hostile encountered." The mechanical voice said.

I stabbed at its tire quickly and it fell over onto its screen.

"HOSTILE ENCOUNTERED! REQUESTING BACKUP!"

I slid through the last gate without hesitation. I ducked into a tent as three more securitrons wheeled by with their missiles at the ready. Once I was certain they were gone for the time being, I slipped into the tent to the right of the kitchen.

My heartbeat sped up the closer I got to our tent. A quiet buzzing filled my ears as my skin crawled. I looked down and saw the stealthboy and worn off. _Perfect._

"Psst." A small voice called from the kitchen.

I searched the kitchen from my tent to find the source of the voice.

"Vulpes, over here. Behind the fridge."

I looked where the voice said. Siri hid between it and the wall. I groaned internally.

"What happened here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea. It was like any normal day but then, about an hour ago, the ground started shaking and the whole place got overrun."

I sighed out of exhaustion. All I wanted was to see Sennia, eat dinner, and go to sleep. Was that really too much to ask?

"Where is Sennia?"

Siri sneered. "Why should I care? I'm still trying to figure out how I can get out of here. I heard Lucius had taken her to Cottonwood Cove this morning. She's probably cheating on you or something. Who wouldn't after to having to put up with you."

I wiped my hand down my face. Even when facing death, she was an insufferable twat. Still, Lucius had taken her somewhere. Had he known something was going to happen today? Or were they really doing something?

An alerted securitron rolled into the kitchen. Siri gasped as it threw the fridge to the side. It grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen. She screeched and swatted at it. Her fist thumped against the metal helplessly.

"Hostility is ill-advised." The securitron said.

"Vulpes, save me!"

Before I moved to help, I looked back on all the shitty things she had said to Sennia. Does she really deserve my help? Hell no.

I stood my ground and watched as she was dragged through the dirt. Her look of betrayal did nothing to me. I waved and smiled as she was thrown into the arena. While the securitron was busy, I moved several tents down and up the hill to Caesar's tent.

Bodies littered the ground up to the throne. The tent was empty besides for Caesar holding his chest by his throne on the ground. I took my time strolling up to him.

"Vulpes, help me." Caesar asked hoarsely.

"I don't recall you ever helping me."

"You ungrateful dissolute." Caesar coughed.

"Shut up, you swine. I'm talking." I kicked him in the side.

He yelped, curling into a ball. "You bastard."

"Oh, _I'm_ the bastard? I seem to recall you lying to an entire army. Son of Mars." I scoffed. "What was your real name again? Eugene?"

He coughed. Blood spattered the ground. "Edward, you prick."

"Silence. What else have you done?" I put my finger to my chin and looked up in thought. "Oh right, you made me whip my love. And denied her proper treatment. And threatened to crucify her if I recall correctly."

I grasped his hair and yanked to look him in the eyes. "Ring a bell?"

He spit in my face with a scowl. I closed my eyes and wiped my face. "Tsk tsk. You really are an asshole, Edward."

I wrapped my hand around his tunic and yanked him up. His head lolled back but he remained conscientiousness. I put my palm up to his nostrils and shoved forward. A satisfying crunch was music to my ears. He screamed as blood flowed freely from his nose and down his neck.

"Funny, Son of Mars wouldn't feel pain." I chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"No thank you." I dropped him down to the ground. "I think it would be humorous that you die at the foot of your throne. Don't you?" I grinned.

"You really are a barbarian, aren't you?" He looked up at me from the ground. Blood smeared half his face. Dirt had caked his cheek.

"When will you ever learn to shut your damn mouth?" I pulled my ripper out slowly, savoring the moment.

His eyes widened for a split second before he returned to smiling. "Nice. I thought you'd use something more fancy. I'm sure that it just feels right in the hands of a tribal." He choked out a laugh.

I brought my foot down on his throat. "I said silence!"

He gurgled as his throat gave way under my weight. He tried to scream, but it came out as a rush of air. I switched on the ripper. It buzzed in a most delightful way. I held it in the air above his shoulder. I moved it around in different angles. Of course, if I was going to kill him, it had to be just right.

* * *

><p>After coming up with the right torture, I laid a foot on his chest to hold him in place. I held his arm by his wrist. He looked up at me impassively. I brought the ripper into the center of his wrist and pulled it down slowly until it met his elbow. His back arched and I shoved him back down. I kicked his other arm away from my foot.<p>

I continued with lowering the ripper in his arm to his underarm. His face twisted in anger, hatred, and pain. I slipped my hand into the cut by his wrist and wrapped my fingers around the bone. I yanked it out and, with slight resistance, his hand slipped out of his skin. I held it in front of his face. He looked on with horror, tears streaming down his face.

"I shall be keeping this." I waved his hand in front of him. He was in shock.

I turned to leave him. "I'm through here. I'll let you suffer."

As I walked triumphantly towards the tent flap, I stopped at the edge of the entrance to his tent. I looked at him for the last time.

"Ave, Edward." I said with a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

This has been a chapter that I don't think anyone was looking forward to. This is it. The last chapter. Thank you everyone for your support and the reviews. I am so grateful for readers such as yourselves. Here it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

I opened the tent flap and slipped out into the cool night. I ducked down and kept to the conveniently placed rocks and grass. Securitrons wheeled by towards the arena. I kept my head low and made my way towards my tent.

Once it was in sight, I was out of cover. It was a straight shot to the tent but there were securitrons filing out of the weather station neatly. I searched around for any ways out of this mess. My eyes landed on something amazingly destructive.

I made my way back around Caesar's tent and stood at the other end of the tent. I eyed the distance between the tent and the outer wall of the Fort. I glanced over to see if securitrons were in sight. When I was sure the coast was clear, I flung my arms out and and rolled through the path quickly. My hands hit the wall and I stopped.

I grabbed the wall and moved closer towards the howitzer. I groped around in the dark until there was no wall left. I looked down a foot in front of to see a sudden drop into the river. I swallowed the feeling of dread and crawled away. My back hit the cold metal of the howitzer.

_Jackpot._

I gripped the handles and shifted it slightly. It screeched loudly from little use in the last five years. Securitrons beeped around the Fort. They were on alert. I picked up a decent sized rock and chucked it over towards the center of the training area. I hid behind the grass near the howitzer as several securitrons passed by quickly. They searched around the area for me. I swung the howitzer around as fast as possible. They turned towards me with missiles rising out of their shoulders I squeezed the large trigger.

BOOM.

Securitons littered the ground. The recoil knocked me to the ground I scrambled to my feet. I pulled the trigger again.

BOOM. BOOM.

I hit the ground again. My chest hurt from the recoil. I struggled to look up. Robotic parts were scattered around the courtyard. I rested my head on the ground for a moment to catch my breath. At this point, my only driving point was Sennia.

I rolled onto my stomach with a groan. I crawled to my feet slowly and limped down the hill. I grabbed a tent pole for support. I kept my hand on the tents as I made my way to the back area. I reached our tent after several minutes of stumbling through the dark.

I pushed into the tent and it was empty. I took a hold on the oil lamp in the corner. I flicked it on and searched the tent. The cot was a mess and on the pillow lay a note with scribbles on it. I picked it up and read it carefully.

" _Vulpes,_

_ I know you're on a mission. I don't know when you'll be back. Hell, I don't even know where you are. I haven't seen you in a week. I don't even know if you'll come back, let alone read this._

_Lucius said something seems very off lately. He said he heard word of the Courier not doing what she was supposed to in the bunker. He said the war could happen any minute. It's finally happening though. _

_I think I just heard something. The ground is shaking. Shit. Lucius is bringing me to Cotto"_

The writing was shaky in the last part. She may be alive and that's good enough for me. The battle has started.

On one hand, I can find the Courier within the next half hour and kill her. We would win the battle and the dam. On the other hand, I can be in Cottonwood Cove by morning and we can run away. If that were my choice, we may lose the battle and I would be a war criminal.

I made my way back to the weather station. I poked my head in and was met with an empty room. I grabbed the microphone for the radio. I turned it on. Static filled the room.

"Boomers, can you hear me?" I spoke into the mic.

Static.

"Boomers, I repeat, do you hear me? This is Fox from the Legion. Do you hear me?"

The radio crackled to life. "We hear you."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "The Legion requires your services at this very moment. The battle at Hoover Dam is upon us. I repeat the battle is upon us. Do you know any way you could lend a hand?"

Silence. Static. Beep. "Affirmative. Just say the word and we'll send enough firepower, they'll think the world is ending again."

"I need you to man the howitzer and missile launchers. Fire at the dam. I repeat fire at the dam."

Commands were barked around and people were all talking at once. It seemed as if they all knew what to do at every possible moment. "Alright. We got it under control. Good luck out there and don't get blown up again. Boomers out!"

My mind was made up and I walked out of the station with a purpose. I trudged up the hill and past Caesar's tent. I opened the gate and walked down the steps towards the other gate. I scaled the wall and threw a leg over the edge.

As I sat on the wall, I heard the tell tale music of a missile ripping through the air. I looked towards the dam in time to see it hit. A loud boom was followed with three more whistles in the air. Explosions and clouds of smoke surrounded the dam. Fires lit up the night skies. It was breathtaking.

I hit the ground quietly and slid behind the training tents. Securitrons were no where in sight. Legate Lanius stood in the center of the courtyard. His arms were crossed over his chest and his mask shined with the fires.

"Ave."

He grunted in response. He stood silently, awaiting the Courier's arrival.

"I have dreadful news. Our Lord Caesar has passed."

"It does not affect me." He muttered.

"It would appear that you are now the new Caesar. That means that I am now Legate. Who do you plan on appointing as Head of Frumentarii?"

"This is no time to discuss such affairs."

"We are not doing anything at the moment, and the NCR seems to be busy for the time being with our explosive allies." I grinned.

Lanius turned his head towards me. The mask covered his eyes with black cloth. "This is no such time... to discuss that arrangement."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say, Caesar."

"Are you really fit for Legate, Vulpes? Last I checked, you were very fickle to Caesar."

"And last I checked, Caesar didn't see you fit for Legate at the time and I recall you also being questioned for where your loyalties lie."

He turned his head towards the gate as it opened with a screech. I stepped back behind a tent.

The Courier stumbled down the hill towards Lanius with uncertainty. Her appearance had changed since I last saw her. She had red hair now and several new scars.

"Lanius, fall back and the Legion can go their own way. Hoover belongs to Vegas now." She spoke with a shaky voice. Pathetic.

Lanius pulled out his machete with lightening speed and charged her. She matched his speed with her shotgun. She fired and his neck exploded in a shroud of blood. He swung his machete into the side of her stomach. She screamed, pulled back and fired again. The other half of his neck was now gone. His vocal cords were exposed to the cold air.

He grasped his neck and coughed. Blood poured from under his mask. He swung again and hit her thigh. She reared back and slammed the butt of her shotgun into his gaping throat. He stumbled back and she thrust the but up under his chin. His head knocked back with a crack as she shoved her knee into his chest. He fell back on the ground with a loud _thud._

I stood up from behind the tent with my hands up near my head. She wheeled around with her barrel aimed at my chest.

"Easy, Courier. I will not hurt you unless you make sudden moves. Believe me, I happen to be even faster than that brute."

"Why are you here?" She didn't lower her gun.

"Do you really want to deal with the stress of running Vegas?"

She faltered and lowered the gun an inch. "I will manage."

"Are you willing to give your entire life for a city full of people that wouldn't give you a second glance?"

"I know what the fuck you're doing. Stop it right now!" She raised the gun to my head.

"Do you want to jump the Salt Lake for people who wouldn't jump a puddle for their own children?"

"I said stop!"

"A city of vice. People who have no integrity. No honor. A city of ungrateful degenerates that would sell their own families to the Legion for more gambling money. Trust me, I've seen it happen first hand."

"What are you going to gain from this?" Her brow furrowed.

"I just want to make it home to see my fiancee. She is a slave and I promised her that I would bring her to Flagstaff so she could be free and we could have the family she deserves."

"You wouldn't be telling me all this if you just wanted to get home."

"I propose a deal: you won't be able to handle the stress of running Sin City. I am now the new Caesar since you just killed him." I motioned to Lanius's body. "He would never be able to hold our army. I have big plans the Mojave."

"So you want me to surrender so you can kill all those innocent lives?"

"I never said I would kill them. And they can hardly be considered 'innocent.'"

"Then what are your plans?"

"My first order of business would be abolishing slavery. I've seen how my love has suffered from it and I do believe that paid workers would suffice. Slaves have no work ethic and they are sloppy. Slavery is a sin in itself. If people were paid, they would do better work and when money is offered, people flock to work. Women shall be allowed into the army upon their own freewill."

She bit her lip. "What else?"

"Towns built across the wasteland. Functioning clinics. No one shall go to bed hungry, thirsty, or without proper health care. I wish to make a world where people are self sufficient and don't rely on pre-war junk."

"What do you plan on doing for drug addicts and other people that used to be punished. Also, what are your ideas of punishment for crimes?"

"Proper trial and jury. Minor offenses such as theft or fighting would be subject to jail time. Time served would depend on exactly what they stole or how badly they injured someone. Prostitution and drug use would be subject to rehabilitation."

"And what is your idea of rehabilitation?"

"Either seclusion for a set amount of time with monitored visiting hours with family or, depending on their own actions, community service."

"What about ghouls and mutants?"

"I don't see an issue with them as long as they follow the laws humans do. I heard that Jacobstown is working on a cure for schizophrenia. I believe that that could also benefit humans. I enjoy science. We could work on a cure for radiation damage and reverse ghoulification. I do believe that it would be in everyone's best interests to kill off centaurs for the safety of our people. They are no longer salvageable and it would be a mercy for them."

"And what about religion and sexuality?"

"Do you take me for some tyrant? We shall build places of worship for other religions than Roman Mythology. As for sexuality, I have no prejudices against who they romantically prefer. Anyone who has an issue with it will just have to deal with it. They will not be denied any right that heterosexuals are given."

"What about hate crimes?"

"Public crucifixion. That goes for every race, religion, and sexuality."

"You really thought this through, huh? Is everything you just said true?"

"Every. Single. Word."

She lowered her gun at last. "Where do I go from here?"

"I am afraid the Legion would not take kindly to you sticking around after the war. I suggest leaving for your own safety. Even if I say that you are not to be harmed, some may not listen. I only have judicial authority. I can't control my men and their actions. Only their consequences."

"Where will I go?"

"I suggest Utah."

"How will I know that you will keep true to your word?"

"I am a man of honor. We shall draw up a treaty."

"I think I have some paper and a pen in my bag." She dropped her bag and riffled through the pockets producing a notepad and pen.

We walked into a tent with a table and set the paper down. I got to writing out carefully the plans of the Legion. After several minutes of writing, I signed the corner and passed it to her. She signed her name under mine.

"_Treaty of Hoover Dam_

_I, Caesar Vulpes Inculta, promise to go through with the following:_

_-Abolish slavery_

_-Grant rights to all people of every race, gender, sexuality, religion, and abnormality_

_-Rid the wasteland of harmful animals and plants that do not serve a purpose in the circle of life such as experiments of Vault 22, cazadors, nightstalkers, and plant spores_

_-Trial by jury and rehabilitation_

_-Have clinics built_

_-Provide food, water, and healthcare freely or at low cost_

_-Make it possible that every religion has a place of worship within twenty miles_

_-Women shall be treated fairly and justly in every way (excluded are times of menstruation, maternity rights, health issues that come with those assigned female at birth)_

_Signed: Vulpes Inculta_

_Addie Maye"_

I stuck my hand out to her. She took it and shook my hand. I saluted her and she smiled sadly.

"What is wrong?"

"I still have some connections to the Mojave. I don't want to leave them all behind."

"I will not keep you from family and friends. I will advise my men no harm come to you if are ever seen. That is all I can do for now. The Mojave is in good hands."

"I know. Thank you. Really."

She saluted from the entry in the tent and turned back towards the gate to Hoover Dam.

"Ave, Addie."

"Ave, Caesar Vulpes."

* * *

><p>It's not completely over, my dear readers. Look forward to a sequal!<p> 


End file.
